


Burning that Midnight Oil

by oopsiwrotesomething (wellthizizdeprezzing)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kara, Breeding, F/F, G!P Kara, Heat Cycles, Knotting, Omega!Lena, Omegaverse, Prompt Fic, Prostitute Kara, Pups, Rutting, Smut, actually has a bit of plot, businesswoman Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/oopsiwrotesomething
Summary: PROMPT FICLena's in heat. Her company has special measures to deal with this, namely hiring a strapping young alpha for Lena by the name of Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Given Prompt: Like your fic a Late Night Encounter but with the positions reversed.

“Working for this company, comes with certain... amenities, shall we call them,” Director Alison said. She was a brisk fifty something year old woman who was no nonsense. She pushed everyone to work hard because she would only have the best for her company and nothing less than that. Which was why Lena fit in so well here. She was naturally a hard worker and she always gave her all. Many a night she had stayed late, going over documents extra times just to make sure there were no mistakes and that her underlings had had everything in order.

She may not be CEO like Alison was, but at least she had her own team.

“What do you mean?” Lena picks her head up from the paper she is working on, pen in hand. She's listless to continue her work, but her body is listless for other reasons she cannot control.

Alison takes a deep whiff in, checking with herself that she is in fact correct. “I may be older now and less in tune with pheromones since I'm mated. But if I'm not mistaken, you are in heat, Lena.”

Lena flushes here. Heats are not something to be typically discussed with bosses. “Uh, I'm not really in heat,” she admits, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, even if her hair is in a tight ponytail already. It's a nervous habit of hers.

Her director's eyes flash open. “Are you sure? If I can smell it than I can only imagine how strongly it smells to fellow alphas!” She turns to look out the glass wall of Lena's office in concern. This causes a couple of alpha males to scurry away at being caught staring. “Are you taking anything for it?” she turns her eyes back to Lena, motherly worry coalescing in her stomach for her omega employee. She values Lena. She wouldn't want any unwanted alphas annoying her.

Lena lifts her wrists to subtly smell her skin. Hm, she doesn't smell any different, but she knows her body is already showing the signs of heat. Hot flashes, stabs of arousal at random intervals of the day. Technically her heat isn't supposed to arrive until next week. Maybe something triggered it to start earlier? Maybe the stress of the upcoming company projects which she is co-managing?

“I have suppressants at home,” she says, because she might have to pop some. She's noticed alphas staring at her more intently and she doesn't have time to deal with brushing off their unwanted advances.

“Of course. But if you find they don't work, the company does offer alternatives in it's health benefit plan.”

Lena has heard cooler talk of this vaguely. Like how Maggie had to take an emergency leave on her heat because it had struck her strongly. But Lena had never bothered to learn more because typically her heats were manageable, barely making waves. But she was nearing her thirties. Women's bodies did start changing so it was possible her heats were about to grow worse as her body punished her for not being mated or not starting a family yet, which was coded into omega DNA. She wasn't quite ready for that, or even sure she wanted it.

First, she wanted to advance her career. Then she could see what she wanted from the rest of her life.

“Like what?”

Alison lowers her voice. “We hire people to take care of your needs, is one way to put it.”

Lena's cheeks flush. “Oh.” Escorts. The company hires escorts for heats and ruts. Is it even legal?

“Just let me know if you'll need to take a day or two off,” Alison adds, winking and walks off, leaving Lena feeling hot all over. She quickly dismisses the idea. She has work to do; she can't afford to take the day off.

* * *

Her resolve crumples when she wakes up next morning, sheets rumpled, shirt glued to her back because of sweat, and hand already working between her legs.

She's never felt her heat this strongly before and the suppressants she took last night haven't kicked in at all. She jerks her hand out from between drenched folds and marches herself over to the bathroom for a cold shower. It doesn't help, much, and she grumbles in annoyance as she takes two more suppressants.

She wavers between showing up to work or not. But she knows it might not be the smartest thing going out smelling like this. She paces in front of her window, gnawing on the pad of her nail in indecision and worried as to what to do now. She quickly closes the window of her fifth floor apartment when she realizes her scent has crawled out and caused two alphas to stand by her window and look up. She shuts it and it snaps them awake, making them shake their heads and walk off, casting lingering looks at her. She draws the blinds for good measure.

Maybe she can work from home today?

It might be her only option. She emails her boss and gets an instant reply.

_Just take the day off. _

But that's not likely to happen, so Lena responds with a no and begins the tedious process of trying to focus on her work.

It's irritatingly hard to do so, because her whole body is aching, her face feels hot, and the throbbing between her legs has not eased in the slightest. But she is nothing if not determined and biting her bottom lip and jiggling her legs, she ignores this as best she can.

Eventually, by the time lunch comes, she has to excuse herself to her bathroom so she can jill off. Legs spread out wide, cheeks pressed against the cold lid of her toilet seat, it's the perfect contrast to her hot sex, oozing with need of relief.

She lifts her shirt up a bit so it won't get in the way, grateful she didn't change out of her pjs or else she'd get her nice clothes ruined. Fingers glide through the wetness easily before two dive inside her and she gasps at how nice this feels. She comes almost right away, that's how badly wound up she is.

She cleans up the mess and goes back to work, able to focus a bit better now. But the relief doesn't stay long. The desire creeps back into her skin, settles there with it's long fingers that rake into her mind, turn her insides to slush.

“This fucking heat sucks,” she grumbled to herself.

* * *

She completely caved the next day.

She had to. Her heat had gotten even worse. She couldn't sleep at night, having to wake up to masturbate several times just so she could drift off for a moment's respite before having to do this all over again.

She hated having to give in. She hated caving. Hated pushing her work aside. But she had to use her company's sources or else she would go mad with desire. That's at least how she felt like.

With a trembling hand, from both nerves and something more, Lena called the company and made the arrangements, feeling like she was being judged for this badly. But the operator on the other end didn't seem to care, only notifying Lena that her alpha would be there in an hour to take care of her.

That sent a wave of heat rolling down Lena's stomach and she rushed around the apartment, getting ready, not even knowing how to get ready, but needing to in order to impress this alpha.

* * *

In the end, she's the one impressed by the alpha. She's exactly Lena's type. Tall, athletic, blonde. And wearing sweatpants that do nothing to hide the sizable bulge there.

Lena swallows dryly and averts her eyes, not wanting to seem like a perv.

“I'm Kara,” she holds out her hand to shake and Lena takes it tentatively, noticing how strong and warm it is. She has callouses on it, indicating hard work. “I work for special emergency heat and rut services. I'll be your caretaker today or for as many days as you need. Say the word, and I will do my best to please you.”

The word please brought up the slew of images of Kara on her knees, pleasing Lena with her mouth, but Lena shook her head away.

“I've actually never used these services. My heats have never been this bad before. And then my boss suggested I use the services to get through this all since medicine isn't working and I'm ummated.”

“I find it hard to believe a stunning woman like you is unmated,” Kara said without batting an eye and Lena felt a flush rise to her cheeks.

“I'm too busy with work to focus on love,” Lena explained before realizing she was keeping Kara on her doorstep and allowed her to come in. “Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?”

Kara chuckled, a low sound that made the hairs on the back of Lena's neck stand up. “I'm here to take care of you. So just relax, and let me do my thing.”

“What exactly do you do?”

“Since I'm an alpha-” Lena nodded her head. Oh yea, Kara was an alpha for sure with the way she smelled, held herself, and with that big bulge in her pants. “-I usually help omegas in heat. Which means feeding them, making sure they don't feel lonely, or having sex with them to help their heat end.”

Lena felt a jolt at that in her core. Sex with Kara. Could she truly have sex with a near stranger?

Lena didn't know, but her heat was screaming at her another thing. Her inner omega wanted an alpha and she was being dumb for not jumping on one now that it had been presented to her like a gift.

“So, what do you need me to provide for you?”

Lena licked her lips which suddenly felt very dry. “My heat scent won't bother you?”

“I'm used to it by now. I'm very well behaved, I can assure you. You'll be safe with me.”

“Right,” Lena nodded her head. “Um, I guess for now...” she shrugged undecided. She knew what her heat wanted, but she also knew that wasn't a smart idea. Lena didn't make it a habit to allow beautiful strangers to knot her. Much less ones she was paying for.

Well, the company was paying for it, but technicalities. It still felt a bit wrong to ask her for that.

“How about I make breakfast for you? I make some fluffy pancakes,” Kara suggested when she saw Lena's look of unsure nature. She made way to Lena's kitchen like she belonged there.

Lena let out a breath she had been holding. Maybe this wouldn't be too awkward.

Maybe Kara could actually help her. She knew some omegas simply wanted to nest and having an alpha by their side helped them feel at home with their nest.

Because despite what Lena's groin was telling her to do, she was not going to jump on Kara.

Lena hadn't needed an alpha to end her heat before, and she wouldn't certainly be starting now. But soon, she began to realize, that there were some things her stubborn nature could not win over. Ignoring Kara's charms was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara's really good at taking care of omegas. Like, _really_ good.

She's kept Lena fed every five hours with home cooked warm meals. Kept her hydrated with smoothies or water.

And she's helped Lena make a nest of the blankets and sheets on her bed. And she stays close. Not close enough to touch, but to reassure with her presence that she is here and that she is keeping Lena safe. It's barely been a day but already Lena feels like Kara has been a part of Lena's life forever and it's comforting.

But despite all that, Lena is not satisfied. Because she's horny. And she's sure Kara can smell it which only excites Lena more. There's no mistaking that while Kara acts casual, her dick is now a constant hard outline in her sweats.

Lena wants to see it freed. Only for it to be caught in the confines of her hungry mouth. Just thinking about sucking that massive prick off is making her leak more into her panties. They're drenched by now and it's not like she can jerk off with Kara in the apartment. It would feel weird to do that.

But, she can't deny that she's so horny it almost hurts.

Kara notices this badly masked pain, because of course she does. It's her job. And maybe who she is as a person.

“Lena, what's wrong?”

Lena doesn't have it in her to have a filter right now, because the heat is fogging her brain up and making her higher cognitive functions decrease.

“I'm really horny and it hurts.”

“Why didn't you say something,” Kara stands up from the chair by Lena's bed where the two of them had been watching a show. Kara's got her thumbs tucked into the waistband of her pants, about ready to pull them down when Lena reaches out a hand to stop her.

“No, I didn't mean you have to have sex with me. I won't force you to do that.”

“Lena, you won't be forcing me to do anything. That's what I'm here for,” Kara soothes.

“Yes, and that's exactly my reason,” Lena frowns. “I don't want to pay for sex with you. It would be wrong.”

Now it's Kara's turn to frown. “Does it really bother you that much?”

Lena nods her head, bites her lower lip. She can't believe- her omega can't believe- that she's refusing this young alpha when the alpha had been so eager to have her. In retaliation it causes her inner muscles to cramp up, almost like period cramps. She groans in pain at the sharp sensation.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks in soft concern, sitting on the bed in front of Lena. The bed dips under her weight.

“I've never had a heat this bad before. Is this normal?”

Kara nods solemnly. “I've seen women with worse heats, believe me. Which is why if your body is cramping like this, it's bad to deny it what it needs.”

“But I don't want to-”

“And I get that,” Kara interjects softly, hand on Lena's ankle. Her thumb brushes the soft skin between Lena's sock and her pj pants and it makes a shiver go down her spine. Kara notices and pulls her hand back. “But you can't go on like this.”

Lena is silent a while, not looking right at Kara as she thinks. Her omega agrees loud and clearly, but Lena also disagrees loud and clearly. “How about this,” Kara suggests. “We can do some oral. It's technically not full out sex since that would bother you, and it would help you. What do you think?”

Lena's insides thought it was an amazing idea and she shifted her legs together as the throb grew stronger there. It was such a tempting offer. But her body was hurting so much. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

She had never thought herself weak before, but regrettably, she caved. This heat was simply taking too much out of her. She was hot and aroused all the time and she only ever wanted to go back to work.

“Will it break my heat?” she asked hopefully.

Kara shrugged. “I think you know what would, but I won't tell you to do it if you don't want to.”

Lena nodded her head, slowly. “Okay.” She couldn't believe it. She was going to have sex with an escort. With a stranger.

Perhaps not a stranger anymore. They had talked throughout the day, the conversation helping Lena ignore the stabbing sensations inside her guts. Kara was smart, well spoken, and she was kind. She talked about a lot of charity work she did, about her furniture building job which explained her soft yet rough hands.

Lena told her about her life. About her demanding job, about how estranged her family was from her. Kara had been sympathetic.

She was such a good listener too. Lena wondered where she could get an alpha partner like this without paying for one. Sadly, her life was devoid of any suitable candidates.

“I'll be gentle with you,” Kara promised. “Is this your first time-”

“No,” Lena laughed. “I've had sex before. All the way. But just not in a while,” Lena said as she scooted back against the covers, letting her head rest against the pillows. Her body was already thrumming in anticipation and Kara had a hungry look in her eyes. A predator, about to sample it's prey. It shouldn't be this hot, but it was.

Kara hovered over her, boxing her in with her strong frame. Lena ran her hands up her arms, the heat quickly doing away with any awkwardness she might have felt. Kara simply was so....so chill it made it hard to be on edge in her presence. It was like she exhumed an inner calm.

The blonde dipped her head in and met Lena's eager lips. The first kiss was brief, a test. To see how they melted together. When they both found it to their liking, they kissed again. This time for a bit longer. With a bit more movement. The third kiss was even longer and Kara slipped her tongue in between the seam of Lena's lips.

Her tongue was cool and she tasted of mint. Lena found she liked the taste.

Their kisses began to pick up momentum until Lena's hips were bucking up, trying to seek friction. A couple of times she caught against the hard edges of Kara's erection, making the alpha hiss quietly between her teeth. But she truly had great control over herself if she could ignore thrusting right away into the omega in heat under her that was so willing.

Kara began to pepper kisses up and down Lena's neck now. Small warm things that both relaxed and excited the black haired woman.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked, humming against Lena's pounding pulse point.

“More than okay,” Lena found her voice had gone husky with desire.

“Good,” Kara said and resumed her work, sucking hard but not too hard that she would leave marks on Lena's neck.

She didn't undress Lena entirely, merely working her way down to her waist and tugging down her panties. In the cool air, Lena was exposed and she found her legs spreading apart so that Kara could get a better look at her.

“So pretty,” the alpha husked, watching the glistening lips part in welcome. Lena felt hot embarrassment warm her cheeks at this unabashed praise. But she was too needy to close her legs up in shyness.

Kara dipped her head down, first pressing soft kisses to Lena's quivering thighs before finally diving into her core. She gave a long stern lick and suckled on Lena's clit. That was all it took for her to come.

She gushed all over Kara's chin, the alpha not minding and staying there, continuing to softly suckle and lick at Lena's dripping slit.

Lena's hands dove into blonde locks as Kara's hands kept her thighs open. Every sensation between Lena's thighs was heightened so it didn't take long for her to come again, and again, back arching up in pleasure, a lit sheen of sweat forming on her forehead, curse words of pleasure dropping from her lips.

Kara simply kept up the steady but slow pressure there. The alpha was certainly talented with her mouth and Lena knew she would be talented with other areas of her body too.

Another orgasm snuck up on her at she thought this and she keened loudly this time as it shook her violently. Kara paused for a bit to let Lena ride it out before continuing, even placing an open mouthed kiss or two there.

After Lena had orgasmed five times in a row, Kara got off the bed, going to fetch something. Lena didn't even have the energy or the voice to go after her but she shouldn't have worried. Kara brought over a cool glass of water, exactly what Lena needed.

She gulped the beverage down, emptying the glass before Kara took it back. Her erection was straining against her pants and it looked painful. “Do you want me to....?” Lena asked, trailing off.

Kara gave a sheepish little laugh. “It's alright. This is about you and your omega needs.”

“But what if what I need right now is to suck your big juicy dick?” Lena surprised even herself with the filthy words coming out her mouth in a voice gone low and thick with arousal that had already come crawling back despite the rip roaring orgasms she had. It only seemed her body got more and more greedy as time went by and as her heat deepened.

She could see Kara visibly swallow before setting the glass down. “I suppose,” she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lena scrambled off, getting to her knees right away as Kara slowly tugged down her pants, letting them pool at her ankles. Next came the boxers and finally Kara's dick was freed. It stood up stark and proud, tip wet with pre cum.

Lena couldn't wait to have it inside her mouth. She wrapped one hand around it, beginning to jerk the base slowly and with wonder she watched fat beads roll down the tip, wetting her fingers.

Kara made a noise in the back of her throat as she sagged down a little, clearly beginning to relax herself. When some time had gone by and Lena had ensured that Kara was as hard as could be, she finally enveloped her mouth around the tip.

Kara groaned out loud at this. It was so hot inside Lena's mouth. And wet. She only had her tip in but she already felt close to cumming. Watching Lena's beautiful face as she orgasmed, had certainly driven her to the edge too. Lena moved down inch by inch, the heat on Kara's dick spreading as she was engulfed in pleasure. Her dick was pulsing like crazy. She wouldn't last long.

Lena moved her lips back, before beginning to bob her head back and forth, one hand staying at the base of Kara's dick and twisting it so more beads of pre cum could escape her tip. Lena loved the taste of it. Not too salty, not too sweet. Just right.

She moaned around the dick and Kara felt that right in her gut. Her hips began to buck up and she closed her eyes. One hand went on top of Lena's head, guiding her deeper and deeper until Kara could hit the back of her throat.

“Fuck,” she whispered. “I'm going to cum.”

But Lena didn't pull away, instead only slurping harder until Kara gave a low groan and came in her mouth. Lena swallowed all of it down, which there was a lot of, pleased to have serviced her alpha so well.

“That was amazing,” Kara breathed out as she began to recover. She let her limp dick fall out of Lena's mouth and tugged her up for a kiss. “Now, let's get some rest. You need to sleep during your heat.”

Lena doubted she could get much sleeping done if she had Kara sleeping next to her, but at the same time, she wanted to be close to her. The alpha's scent was lovely and Lena liked the way her hands felt on her.

Lena allowed herself to be tucked in, Kara spooning her from behind, but careful to hold a distance. She dropped a soothing kiss to the back of Lena's head and surprisingly, with Kara's even breathing in her ear, she was able to drift off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena awoke in the early morning to a substantial wetness between her thighs. She knew she was in heat and she was without underwear, so it wasn't anything shocking. But what was shocking was the stiff object in between them.

She craned her head over her shoulder and saw that Kara must have shifted closer in her sleep. Her hand was laying curled on Lena's hip and her dick was up and awake, the tip of it nudged against Lena's puffy lips. Lena was already slick, but she could feel warm pulses of pre-cum on the inside of her thigh and those were coming from Kara's dick.

Lena bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan that wanted to come forth from her lips. Shit. This was only turning her on more. The idea of Kara inside her, splitting her open, cumming in her, was enough to make her hips shift downwards, squeezing reflexively. The tip of the dick pushed past her folds even more, brushing her clit. It was slowly splitting her apart and she groaned in relief as she sunk onto it.

The action caused Kara, in her sleep, to jog her hips forward. It was as if through her dream world she could tell there was an omega nearby in need. This pushed more of her steadily leaking dick inside Lena who was elated by the feeling of it. Could she get all of it inside her in one go?

She was certainly wet enough for it.

But before she could try, Kara was waking up. When she saw what had happened, she jerked back, leaving Lena's insides feeling empty. “I'm- so- oh my god- I didn't mean to- I don't know how-” Kara blubbered, fearing she had intruded on Lena's body. She placed her hands over her dick, covering it shamefully. It was the first time Lena had seen such a visceral reaction from the normally calm alpha.

“Kara- it's okay,” Lena soothed. “Truly. I didn't mind.”

Kara swallowed deeply at this but didn't seem convinced. “I'm sorry- I shouldn't have- you're in heat so it might seem fine but-”

At this Lena got off the bed and promptly shut Kara up with a long hard kiss. When Lena pulled back Kara was speechless, looking at Lena almost in wonder. “I promise you, it's okay. If I didn't like it, I would have moved away.”

Kara's eyes trailed down to Lena's thighs and the slickness dripping down them. She could clearly see how much Lena had enjoyed it. “Do you want me to take care of that?” She asked in a quiet tone. Her hands had dropped from her crotch and Lena could see the way her dick twitched at the thought of helping Lena.

Maybe Lena could help Kara too?

“Yes,” Lena breathed out, almost breathless at the prospect. She laid herself back down on the bed, allowing Kara to take her spot between Lena's legs.

“Turn around,” Lena asked, making Kara confused a bit at this request. “I want to suck you off while you tongue me.”

“Ah,” understanding lit up Kara's features and she did as asked, laying down her body so her dick was level with Lena's mouth. Lena swallowed hungrily, mouth filling with saliva at the delicious treat in front of her. She turned to face Kara, letting her legs fall open so the blonde could begin to lick her thoroughly. The press of her wet tongue made her hips buck up and she moaned as she went to wrap her lips around Kara's dick.

Wet slurping noises filled the room, interspersed with greedy moans and needy pants as they pleasured each other in this position. Lena came first, and several times, dripping all the way down Lena's chin. Kara comes after that, her hot seed spilling down Lena's throat in several sharp bursts. Lena continues to suck on Kara's dick until she's wrung every last spurt out of her and then she lets the limp body part fall out of her mouth as Kara gets up, searching for her pants on the floor. “Why don't you take a shower,” Kara suggests. “and I'll make breakfast for us?”

“Okay,” Lena says, because her heat has been satisfied for now. She knows this feeling won't last long but she'll savor it while she can.

The shower is brisk, and cold, and she makes sure to clean herself well. When she gets out, Kara is at the stove, fixing up some bacon and eggs. There's a cup of freshly brewed coffee waiting for Lena on the kitchen counter and the woman takes it, sitting down and admiring Kara as she works.

There is a fluidity to her motions that Lena envies. A confidence to everything she does.

“How'd you even enter this job?” Lena asks as she sips her coffee.

Kara jerks because it seems she was not expecting this. “Money, why else?”

“Do you like it?”

“I do. I like helping people and I like sex, so, a win win for both parties involved,” Kara laughs.

Lena suddenly feels jealous at the idea that Kara has touched other women before her. She knows she shouldn't be, because Kara is not hers, but she cannot help it. She gulps down hot coffee to get rid of such feelings, hoping to scald them away.

Silence rests between them until Kara plates the hot food and they go to the dining room to eat there.

“What do you like to do for hobbies?” Kara asks, and Lena wonders if it's interest or her job obligations that make her ask this.

Lena shrugs. She can feel her heat creeping back, thundering between her thighs in heavy pulses. She scrapes her fork on the plate. “I'm not....I don't think I actually have a hobby,” she says, confused. “I work so hard I don't have time for much of anything else.”

“We gotta change that!” Kara responds with, a small grin on her face. “Everyone needs a hobby. Why not pick up yoga? It's simple, and it provides stress relief which sounds great for a high maintenance job like yours.”

“Maybe.” Lena had never thought of doing that. She was just too work orientated.

“I could show you how to do it. I know a quaint yoga studio that's great and they have free lessons for beginners.”

Lena's eyes widened at this. “You-you want to hang out with me outside of your job?”

Here Kara flushes, rubs the back of her neck. “Um, I wasn't really thinking of this as being at work right now. Sometimes you get clients that you literally dread and in which you have to force every smile, every interaction. But I don't feel that way with you. I feel like....we've known each other for a while.”

“Oh.” Lena's jaw drops open in surprise because this is how she feels with Kara too: like this is all natural. Like they are a couple, despite their new conversations and the new feelings evoked between them during sex.

“I'm sorry if I was too forward. I didn't mean to-”

“No, it's alright, Kara. I feel that way with you too.”

Kara smiles in relief at this, the expression lighting up her whole face. “That's awesome. I'd love to get to know you better outside of work.”

“And I wouldn't be opposed to it.” Something giddy settles inside Lena's chest and they finish the meal with shy smiles on their faces and lots of building anticipation.

They spend the rest of the day talking, watching movies and alternating between giving oral. Lena's body craves more and more of the alpha each time and it's getting harder to resist the urge to take Kara deep inside her pussy, knot and all.

But Lena's the one who made it clear they would not be having sex because it feels wrong to pay someone for it.

“I brought board games,” Kara announces once Lena is dressed again from some quick oral sex.

“Board games?”

“Some customers like it. I thought you might enjoy losing to me in monopoly.”

Lena scoffed. “As if I'd lose.”

Kara smirked. “Only one way to find out.”

Lena rose to the challenge. “Bring it on.”

Thirty minutes later Kara was nearing bankruptcy. “How the hell-” her face was twisted up in confusion and adorable frustration.

“I told you, you won't be winning against me,” Lena said smugly as she raked over Kara's cash.

“Damn, you weren't lying. You completely overtook the board,” Kara groused, looking at all the little houses dotting it that weren't hers. “Since you're clearly going to win, do you want to play something else?”

“You bought more?”

“I bought a bunch of games,” she admitted and then went to go fetch some more.

They play Scrabble, dominoes, UNO, and Chutes and Ladders until nine pm arrives.

Kara stretches out her arms and yawns and Lena has to stop herself from gawking at the little bit of skin that her shirt ridding up exposes. She's been feeling incredibly horny for the past hour and a half and she knows Kara knows because the alpha can smell her and because her erection is forming a hard outline through her pants though she has taken measures to hide it from Lena.

Lena needs to distract herself some more.

“What else do you have in that magical bag of yours?”

Kara bit her bottom lip as she said this. “Sex implements.”

Lena could feel her insides heat up at this even more.

“Some like kink during their heats so I provide.”

“What kind of kinks?”

“S and m. Submissive and master. Foot fetish. Food play.”

“Have you had any kink you didn't want to work with?”

“Hm, one I think. It was with a male omega. I had to quit and leave in the middle of my job with him because I felt so uncomfortable.”

“That must have been terrible,” Lena says sympathetically.

Kara shrugs. “Sometimes you meet weirdos on these jobs. But I can take care of myself and if they ever give me trouble, the company comes after them.”

Lena smiles as Kara flexes her arms, showing off her 'guns'. Lena wishes she wouldn't do that because it doesn't help with her heat.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Kara asks softly when she sees Lena jiggling her leg impatiently.

“Yes.” She husks out the answer and Kara nods her head, serious now.

“You get ready, I'll bring you something to make you feel better.”

Lena almost blurts out is it you? But she holds back and goes to her room, stripping into her pjs. Kara comes back a moment later with a dildo in one hand. It's purple and not too big and not too small. “I know you said no penetrative sex, so I figured, you know,” she flopped the toy one way and then another. “We could use this. Technically it won't count cause it's not me penetrating you.”

Lena let out a husky laugh because Kara had gauged her right. And her heat was only worsening. She was about to peak, she knew it.

She laid down on the bed, spreading her legs. She knew she had soaked through her pants already. “Show me what you got, stud,” she said and allowed Kara to climb onto the bed with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena awoke in the middle of the night covered in sweat and absolutely throbbing everywhere with arousal. Her insides were cramped and she let out a suffering whimper. Holy hell, her heat was hitting her bad. So bad.

Kara stirred next to her, flicking on the table end light. “Babe, what's wrong?” Kara's voice is husky with sleep and then it goes up a pitch in embarrassment when she realizes what she just called Lena. “Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to-”

Lena cuts off her cute rambling. “My heat got ten times worse,” she groans out, never having felt it like this before. It's horrible. She can't imagine how some omegas go through such heats regularly.

“Let me help,” is Kara's eager promise. “It'll help with some of this pain.”

Lena nods her consent and Kara slides down her body, hungry lips once more on her. There's no underwear to pull down because last night Kara had stuffed her full of that plastic toy and then Lena had sucked Kara off to orgasm multiple times. So Lena can see the way the tip of Kara's dick bobs and leaks precum and she throws all caution to the wind. She wants that inside her. She gasps out in want when the hard member brushes against the inside of her thigh. She spreads her legs, hoping to get more of it. She can feel the bulbous head a mere millimeter from her pussy and she shivers in delight.

She arches her hips up a bit and is rewarded when she feels the weight of Kara's cock tip against her.

While Kara's mouth is more than talented it won't be enough. Lena's heat demands too much of her. She needs more of it.

“Kara wait,” she husks out and the blonde's head stops from where it is wrapped around her nipple, laving hungrily.

“What's wrong?” the blonde stops, looks up.

“I think....I think I need.....” Lena swallows harshly as she fails to admit this. Her words leave her lacking to express what she truly wants. “But I can't.....”

Kara could feel Lena's outer lips fluttering hungrily around her cock tip. Like she wanted to swallow all of it up. Warm pulses of pre-cum trickled from Kara's cock at the sensation, slipping in through the puffy lips. Lena could feel it pool warmly inside her and it only made her hunger for more.

“Do you want me inside?” Kara asked, holding herself back even as everything screamed inside her to get in.

Lena nodded, a little whimper leaving her lips. The need was acute in her eyes. “But we can't because I don't want to pay you for sleeping-” it seemed to hurt Lena to say this, so Kara placed a finger to her lips to shush her.

“Just wait a second, okay?” Kara said and got off of Lena who desperately wished for the alpha's form against her.

But as she watched, Kara dug out her phone, calling someone.

The conversation was brisk, short. “Yea. I'm going off the clock. I'm done. Uh-huh. Heat ended early. Yea. Sure. Thanks.” She tosses the phone back and Lena must look really shocked because Kara explains.

“I went off the clock. They're not paying me for this. If we fuck, it's just going to be us,” she says, rubbing Lena's leg.

“Oh.” Lena can feel her clit pounding as she is filled with joy and appreciation for Kara. “Okay.” And she lays back, allowing Kara to crawl over her once more. This time, Kara takes off her top and Lena's until they are buck naked, able to finally being skin to skin.

Lena is thrumming with excitement as Kara brushes her lips to kiss her. Lena lets the kiss progress until Kara's nipping at her neck. Lena doesn't want any foreplay. She wants this to happen and now.

“Get inside me. Please, I need you there,” Lena groans out, hands coming up to wrap around Kara's shoulders, tugging her closer.

“Gladly.”

Kara didn't waste another second. Despite how cool and unaffected she might be, she too really had wanted this. It was only natural for an alpha to want an omega in heat, especially when trapped in such close quarters.

She pressed the thick head of her cock right against Lena's slippery lips, working it in slowly. It was a bit of a stretch, Lena gritting her teeth as the girth began to penetrate her. Lena could feel every last inch of the dick going inside her. Her omega side keened in joy at this. She dug her nails deeper into Kara's shoulders and then at last Kara finally bottomed out, brushing up at Lena's cervix.

“Shit,” Lena breathed out as she came just from that. An orgasm of relief. At finally getting an alpha inside her.

Kara growled in pride at making Lena come so quickly. Now that she was off the clock, it was like she was allowing more of her alpha side come out to play. There was an intense look in her eyes like she couldn't wait to make Lena come apart entirely. Like she couldn't wait to claim Lena.

And Lena wanted all of that. And maybe more. Like sleeping together at night, coming home to cooked dinners, watching movies together.

But she knew it was a bit much to hope for.

“I'm going to go hard,” Kara warned as she nuzzled her nose into Lena's neck and inhaled the scent there. Her hips twitched and her cock brushed against Lena's walls which were quivering, already on the precipice of another orgasm. “Tell me if you won't like it.”

“Are you kidding?” Lena gasped out. “Fuck me hard.” She wanted everything Kara could give her, if only so this heat would be over faster.

Kara pulled out, hands adjusting Lena's hips to hold her there before she pushed back in, causing Lena to moan with the sensation. Kara did another testing thrust, harder than the last and when she saw Lena enjoyed it, she began to move in earnest.

Kara was pounding in, going hard. She wasn't holding back anymore. Lena spread her legs more to accept all of this rough pounding, loving every minute of it. Every ache and burn.

“Fuck me Kara!” she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came yet again. Her juices gushed out around Kara's cock, making it able to slide even faster in and out. A small puddle was forming underneath her from all the times she had come but Lena could care less about the sheets now.

Kara was truly in her element now, dominating her pussy in every way like a proper alpha.

There was a gone look on her face as she gave into her instincts. Her hands were wrapped in the sheets, ripping them a bit as she literally fucked Lena into the mattress. Her teeth were scrapping sharply against Lena's tender neck and her hips were moving like a well oiled machine, pushing her dick in and out at rapid speeds that left Lena breathless.

Each stroke in hit her cervix. Each stroke out brushed the spongy part inside her. She was overwhelmed with pleasure. So it was no wonder she came for the second time, gushing even more, her cum wetting all the way up to Kara's naval.

This was it. This was the only alpha Lena would ever want from now on. Her nails clung into the flesh of Kara's back, slipping on the sheen of sweat forming there. Her breasts thrust against Kara's, nipples aching. And her legs were spread wide open for her. Everything in her body was simply clinging and ready for her.

Lena had met a few alphas in her life. But none had fucked her like this. None had wanted her to be truly mated like this. But she wasn't stupid enough to ask for it. She knew this was just a job to Kara. So, for now, she would enjoy what she was getting from the blonde. For under her kind exterior, she was really talented when it came to rougher acts between the sheets. The bed springs creaked with their violent motions and the head board slapped against the wall.

One of Kara's hands came down and pinched a nipple roughly as the speed of their hips increased. Lena could barely even think right now. All she knew was she wished Kara was hers. “Oh fuck- Kara, shit!” she panted out at the wet slapping of bodies. “This is sooo good.”

Kara was hot and hard inside her, almost like overheated steel. But she still hadn't come.

“You like this, don't you,” she huffed, eyes closed as she focused almost everything on driving into Lena. “Liked being fucked by an alpha like the needy little omega you are.”

Oh fuck, and now the dirty talk. Lena shuddered as her pleasure mounted once more. She was going to come again. And so soon.

“Yes. I'm needy. Needy for you. For your dick.”

The alpha growled in approval at hearing this, nipping at Lena's earlobe. “My dick is the only dick you'll ever want now. No other dick can measure up to it. And you'll spend your nights, fingering yourself and cumming to thoughts of how you wish my dick was still inside you. Of how good it would feel and how your little fingers can't compare to it.”

“Oh-fuck, Kara!” Lena screamed out and arched her back as she came yet again, so hard she thought her insides might break. This caused Kara to jerk to a stop as her dick was gripped painfully hard, trying to be milked for all it was worth. She gritted her teeth and didn't give in, instead laving at Lena's breasts as her orgasm ended with lots of little moans and groans.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Kara instructed when Lena recovered, chest heaving. “I know needy little omegas like you have to be fucked on their hands and knees.”

Lena let out a happy moan at that idea, before hurriedly doing as asked. She spread her legs wide open so Kara could see how red and swollen her lips were. Kara ran a finger down the slit, making a jolt go down Lena's back. Kara popped her finger into her mouth. “You taste so good,” she husked as the tip of her dick pressed against Lena's folds, ready once more to penetrate her.

It was pounding and leaking like crazy, but still Kara somehow was able to not come. Was this her true stamina? Had all the other times she simply allowed herself to come easily?

“I want you to come inside me,” Lena said.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, pausing. “That might not be a-”

“I'm on the pill. It's fine,” she assured. “Please. I need it.” They knew she did. Her heat wouldn't be satisfied until it was the case.

“Alright,” Kara said, snapping back into character. “I'm going to dump a big load inside you. Stuff you full of my cum and cock. You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Kara demanded, keeping Lena's hips in place.

“Yes,” Lena moaned into the sheets. “I would. Please. Fill me up.”

Without preamble, Kara slid all the way, bottoming out. For some reason, at this angle, she was even deeper. The tip of her dick pressing insistently against her cervix, sending little ripples of pleasure down Lena's spine.

Suddenly Kara's thrusts weren't going in as deep. She grunted in effort and Lena could feel her shaking behind her, as if trying to hold back something.

“I'm going to knot,” Kara announced. This was something entirely else than just her cumming inside Lena. It meant they were truly mating. “I should pull out, and let it go down and-”

“No. I want it.” Lena knew she shouldn't take it. It was risky. But fuck it, she wanted Kara's knot inside her, tying them together and holding all that come in.

“Okay,” Kara acquiesced in a quieter voice and she began to work to get it in. Lena spread her hips out more so Kara could get it in. It took a bit of time, only because Kara was so big already, before the knot went in. As soon as it did, they fell into a state of content bliss.

Kara finally came, pouring and pouring inside of Lena who took all of it. Her walls were forced to expand to make space for it all as the virile seed flowed inside her womb. It was warm and hot and made her omega keen in joy. Her contracting walls milked as much cum out of Kara as they could.

As Kara's releases slowed down, she guided Lena to her side so they could both rest, Kara spooning her from behind. Her hand absent mindedly stroked Lena's belly before they both drifted off into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, will I see you again?” Lena asked, hating how needy she was coming off, but unable to resist asking.

Kara was fully dressed, packing up her bag of supplies. She had effectively broken Lena's heat last night and now she was leaving, job well done. “Well, whenever your heat gets bad, just give us a call-”

“No, you know what I mean,” Lena said, leaving it at that, because she didn't know how else to frame it.

Kara looked at her, stopping her packing. “Oh.” She brushed back a bit of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. “I guess, whenever you want.” A small tentative smile broke out on her face. “If you want to, grab a coffee, or whatever,” at this she thrust out a business card at Lena. “It has my number. And my email, if you're a bit more old fashioned.”

Lena laughs. “I'm sorry, I only use carrier pigeon.”

“Drats. Seems I forgot to buy one,” Kara joked. They stood there for a bit, really looking at each other. It might have been a short handful of days but they already felt like they knew each other so well, and perhaps, with time, that would turn into something more.

Lena was hopeful. It had been a while since she'd been in a relationship and she wanted to give this her best shot.

“See you next time,” Kara said a bit shyly and allowed Lena to walk her over to her door. Before she could leave, she placed a soft kiss on Lena's lips that definitely tasted of future promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: An interlude between the first and second part....


	6. Chapter 6

Lena was nervous. She didn't normally get nervous, but it was warranted in this case. Lena was about to go on her first date in a while. And it wasn't just with anyone. It was with Kara. The alpha that had taken care of her during her heat.

Their chemistry had been undeniable. With Kara being so genuinely caring and even going off to the clock for Lena so they wouldn't be fucking for cash and so Lena could feel better about it, there was more than just chemistry too. Kara had left that apartment, having thoroughly satisfied Lena not only in pussy, but her heart and brain as well.

They'd exchanged numbers and been texting for a while. Kara was an interesting texter. Sending Lena memes and jokes she found online. Lena had laughed at all of them and been more than happy to text Kara. It was like Lena had just discovered texting and she was glued to her phone all the time.

“Who are you smiling at?” Cat had asked when she'd come to drop off some files for Lena and found Lena smiling, eyes brimming with joy, at her phone screen.

“Oh, nothing,” Lena had shook her head and tried to hide her phone.

“It's not nothing, darling. Every time I come in, you're on your phone. This is new for you. You never are on your phone, except if it's an emergency,” Cat noted with an arched brow.

Lena frowned. She didn't like Cat getting in her business. The two of them weren't enemies, but they weren't friends either. Both were very work driven, both aiming to get the new promotion. Lena didn't need her scores being lowered by the fact that Cat was noticing her being on the phone and might snitch to their boss.

"It's nothing. I swear," Lena stressed. 

“Sure,” Cat said, not entirely convinced but she dropped the topic for now, and Lena dropped her phone into her lap, more cautious when she texted.

All the conversations led to them setting up a date. Kara asked Lena out on one and Lena had spent all week fretting over it, making sure she was fully washed and shaved before putting on her sexy maxi dress and high heels.

She wanted to look her best for Kara. Especially since they were going to be dining in a high end restaurant.

She took a cab there, a slightly chilly wind making her shiver a bit. She found Kara waiting for her outside in an outfit that made Lena's knees a bit weak. She was wearing tight trousers, a button up shirt and a jacket with the sleeves rolled up halfway. On her nose were thick black frames and her hair was curled and let loose.

With the way she was standing so confidently, legs apart and shoulders tossed back, it made her look like daddy material. The shimmer of a men's watch on her wrist certainly did not dissuade from the notion.

“Hello,” Lena greeted, hoping her voice didn't sound too breathless.

Kara's pupils dilated when she saw what Lena was wearing. The low cut of her dress, the way her shoulders were exposed to reveal creamy skin, and the burgundy lipstick on her mouth, made Lena look like a dark beauty.

“Hi,” Kara let her eyes rake unabashedly over Lena's figure. “Shall we go in?”

She held out her arm, letting Lena loop her hand through it.

The restaurant was fancy and classical music played in the background as Kara laid out the terms. “You're not paying. I am. It's my treat,” she said as they sat down.

“I was going to offer. I am an independent woman, after all,” Lena said haughtily, because despite her omega status, she was proud of it. She knew omega's were often looked down upon but she wouldn't let that happen to her.

Kara arched a brow, amused. “You can pay on our next date.”

So, Kara already wanted another date? Lena hoped there would be another one too.

“Tell me a bit about yourself,” Lena started, because she didn't know much about Kara.

“Well, you already know about my job, and all that it involves, so I'll spare you the details.”

The thought of Kara doing those wonderful things that she had done with Lena with anyone else, made Lena's guts twist with envy. But, a first date wasn't a place to discuss things such as asking Kara to switch jobs. It was too forward. What if Kara only wanted to date her, and not commit to her? Lena had to go through this carefully.

“Tell me about your hobbies. Or where you come from,” Lena supplied.

“I like playing board games. I love reading, and if I have to admit to this, playing sci-fi games is my nerdy habit,” Kara said, pushing up her glasses as she spoke. “And I was born and raised in Kansas but came to the big city to make it big.” She chuckled, a bit ruefully. “I was supposed to work in an entirely different field, but....it didn't work out that way so I turned to the easiest and best paying job I could find.”

That was a shame, but Lena was happy she had been able to met Kara through it.

“Where's your accent?” Lena asked. There was no southern twang in Kara's voice.

“I didn't really have one to begin with. I was an orphan in Maine. Got adopted out by a lovely older couple when I was 11 and lived in Maine for about three years before the family moved down to the south to start a farming business. I worked on the farm and went to school. I went to a local college to help my family out and then I moved out once I graduated with a degree in journalism.” Kara let out a low whistle. “But journalism is a tough field if you don't have the connections and I didn't have any.”

“I could help you with that,” Lena offered. “I work for the Daily Planet right now. I'm not exactly a writer for the paper, but an editor for their fashion sections.” Not an entirely interesting or life changing line of work. Lena too, had wanted to be someone big. Someone who wrote articles to make a change in the world. But the only change she was bringing was that in people's closets.

Kara's eyes opened wide. “That would be amazing! I've done some side pieces for some papers here and there to try and get my feet wet and build up my profile but other than that, I haven't been able to do anything towards my career.”

“Just let me know whenever your ready to make the change and I'll help you get a spot.” Lena was sure if she talked to her boss, she'd give Lena's words merit. Her boss liked her too, which would help sweeten the deal.

They ordered from the menu, Kara even asking the waiter to bring the most expensive wine they had, and soon they were eating and talking more, learning even more about each other.

When they finally finished dinner, they took the cab back to Lena's apartment. Kara walked her to the door, Lena leaning against it and raising her chin up in invitation.

"I had fun this evening," Lena stated, eyes lidded with desire.

"Me too," Kara confessed.

"Thank you taking me out."

"It was my pleasure."

Lena parted her lips and Kara took this chance to press a hand against the door, sort of boxing Lena in, as her lips pressed against Lena's burgundy ones.

The kiss was long. And sweet. They could taste the wine on their tongues as Kara's hand dropped to Lena's waist and stayed there, a comforting weight. Lena let her hands crawl up to Kara's shoulders, nails digging in. Their tongues tangled pleasantly. 

As their lips parted in front of Lena's apartment, they both drew to the same conclusion. They wouldn't sleep together tonight. They had already done, so, true. And they both knew how good it was, but they wanted to start fresh. Pretend like this was their first date, their first kiss. They wanted to wait so that they could get to know each other a bit better. 

At least that was the plan, as Lena waved good night to Kara. But Lena's body would soon have other plans. Plans she could not control. 

A week later, she woke up, sweaty and aching, and let out a groan of annoyance. She was in heat. Again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, they didn't get a chance to follow up on that second date offer because Lena fell into a heat. She was hoping it wouldn't come for another week or so in order for her to get to know Kara better before they fell into bed once more, but it had. This time, she didn't hesitate. She knew what to do. She was going to take three days off and met up with Kara.

But this time, she wouldn't care about if this was Kara's job or not, because she knew it wasn't. She knew Kara felt differently for her than she felt for other clients and Lena didn't have to worry about that. About being able to express her feelings for Kara truly.

So she dialed the number to Kara's services, took the days off from her boss Alison who had a knowing look in her eyes, and waited at home, ready for Kara in her bathrobe.

“Hello, Lena. How are you?” Kara asked courteously when she arrived at the door, Lena rushing to open it. Kara did not leap at Lena like Lena had hoped for. It seemed Kara would be chivalrous no matter what, even if Lena's hormones and bedroom eyes were screaming in agreement for Kara to do such a thing. Even if it was visible through the tight jeans Kara wore, how excited Kara's alpha parts were about Lena's heat.

“Save the talk for later,” Lena found herself almost growling in want. She never really initiated during heats, but this was Kara and there was no way now that she had tasted her, and had her, that she could pass up what the alpha had to offer during her heat.

She wanted her between her thighs. No other alpha could satisfy her, she knew.

Kara looked a bit surprised by this demand, but her eyes darkened and she nodded her head. “Lead the way.” She followed Lena to the bedroom.

They collapsed on the bed, lips meeting as Lena wound her arms around Kara's broad shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss that was scorching hot. Her center throbbed each time Kara's tongue touched hers and she began to grind it against the notable erection in Kara's pants.

Kara ground her hips back hard, making Lena moan as wetness seeped through her robe. Deft hands found the sash in front and opened it, leaving Lena bare for Kara to see.

“Amazing,” Kara said, leaning back and taking all of Lena in. Her soft curves, her hard nipples, and the wet stain between her thighs.

Lena blushed at the phrase. She was confident in her body, so she didn't need someone to tell her how beautiful she was. But hearing it from Kara made it different. Kara leaned back down, kissing Lena a bit more slowly, making way from her hips to her collarbone, to the peak of her stiff nipples.

She laved the nipples, making Lena's back arch in pleasure. This felt lovely, but Lena needed her inside. Needed more from her. There would be time for such caresses later, to indulge in each other's skin. She just wanted to be fucked first.

“Inside,” she pleaded. “I need you inside Kara.”

Kara stopped in her ministrations, using both hands to undo the belt buckle and push down her pants so her erection could spring free. It was clothed by her boxers and Lena grasped the warm appendage between two hands, stroking up and down. Kara sighed at the touch, the wet spot on her boxers growing bigger. Her erection rose to full height and then Lena rolled down the boxers with eager and shaking hands. She couldn't wait to feel that inside her. So big, and strong.

Kara positioned the head of her cock between the slickness and heat between Lena's legs. Strong hands steadied Lena's hips from bucking up as Kara began to slide home, inch by thick inch. Lena could feel how she was spread inside and she loved it. The slow stretch. The ache that came with it. She moaned loudly when Kara's cock head touched her cervix.

“Tell me what else you need,” Kara said, a slight breathlessness to her voice.

“Give me everything.”

And Kara did.

Over and over again.

Kara had Lena's legs hanging over her shoulders as she rammed her hips into the brunette's, with a fury and force. Kara could always give the roughest or softest fuckings Lena had ever experienced and she loved it. Loved how Kara got when it was the two of them. Loved how brutal the pace could be.

Lena screamed at she was pounded without mercy, cumming yet another time around Kara's massive cock. Her wetness sluiced around the base of Kara's cock which had not swollen yet. Lena wanted her thick knot. Wanted Kara crammed so deeply inside her. Wanted them tied together as the alpha came and came inside her.

But she knew with Kara not in rut, it happened on occasion.

Kara leaned down to kiss Lena, a soft brushing of the lips that was so different from the way her bottom half worked on Lena's other pair of lips. They stretched wide apart, and she could feel another orgasm brewing on the horizon, her inner muscles twisting up in pleasure as her breasts bounced with each hip thrust.

Kara's hand went down to play with Lena's clit which fast forwarded her into another orgasm, her screams ripping through the air as Kara finally buried herself deep and came inside Lena in rivulets.

Lena could feel the warm splash of heat fill her up and she sighed in content, relaxing boneless on the top of her ruined sheets. They had been going at it for about an hour; Lena was sure her neighbors hated her by now with the amount of screaming she did.

Kara's eyes fluttered closed as she finished coming inside Lena, lowering herself gently on top of her.

“So,” she asked, a bit breathless. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” Lena murmured, rubbing her alpha's sweaty back. “Thank you for that.”

“Are you up for making conversation now?”

Lena laughed at that. “Yes, though I must confess, I wouldn't mind you fucking me like this again in a couple of hours.”

“You have me for all three days, so feel free to do whatever.”

“Oh, I'm definitely counting on making good use of those three days.”

They got up, slowly untangling. Kara's cock was still hard, and it was slick with a combination of their liquids. When she pulled it out a gush of semen ran out of Lena, staining the already ruined sheets.

“Hm, looks like you need that taken care of?” Lena asked coyly, eyeing the thick member.

Kara shook her head. “We can save this for another time. This is about you, not me.”

But Lena wasn't having any of that. She had already wasted so much time not having this alpha, fighting her own morals. And now that she knew Kara cared for her, it was all different.

She was thinking of giving Kara a blow job but then her omega side hissed at her, telling her it would be a waste of seed. That it could be spent better somewhere else.

She pushed Kara flat onto the bed, the alpha allowing her. Her pussy was sore from the pounding she got, but she could manage some more, just for Kara.

Kara could gleam what Lena was about to do. “I'll be gentle this time,” she promised as her hands came to Lena's hips and grabbed hold there.

Lena lined up the erect cock to her slit and slowly slid down, relishing the way her folds spread with a slight ache. She got halfway before moving back up again, and then went halfway once more before going all the way down and bottoming out. The tip of Kara's cock kissed her cervix, looking for more room where there was none.

Lena began to rock gently back and forth, the two of them just enjoying the sensation of this until Kara's hips began to grow impatient. Lena could feel her throbbing inside her and her walls throbbed in answer, greedy and hungry for more cum.

Lena let Kara set the pace now. The alpha thrusting inside her with deep but gentle thrusts that rubbed against Lena's inner wall, making pleasure rush through her body. It wasn't long before both of them were coming with matching cries, bodies shivering with overwhelming pleasure.

And then, finally satisfied for today, Lena allowed herself to be cuddled as she and Kara went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

On the second day of Lena's heat, Kara found herself waking up to her own rut. It had snuck up on her, out of nowhere. She knew she had felt hot, but she thought it was just from all the fucking she had done with Lena. And Kara had been really horny, but yes, what Alpha wouldn't be incredibly horny in the face of Lena and her heat?

Maybe Lena's heat had even triggered this rut of Kara's. All Kara knew, was that she wanted to be inside Lena, breeding her. And _now._

It was such a primal urge, one she struggled to contain. They weren't even a couple! There should be no need for Kara to feel this way already about any omega. But Kara's alpha said this wasn't just any omega. It was _Lena_. She and Kara had had an instant connection since that faithful meeting all that time ago. Clearly, Kara's body knew something that her brain did not yet. And it seemed to be screaming that Lena would be the perfect mate for Kara.

Which was why her body was craving to have this certain type of connection to her. One that spoke to a knot and possible pups with Lena.

“Mmh, Kara, you smell different,” a sleepy voice announced as Lena turned around to face the alpha, who had directed her lower half away so as not to wake Lena up with her raging erection. Also, because if her erection got too close to Lena's ass, there was no way she could hold back from humping those soft cheeks.

“Um, yea?” Kara said, giving an awkward chuckle. “I think I hit my rut.” She wasn't proud to admit this, because this was supposed to be about tempering Lena's heat and not about dealing with Kara's rut.

Lena's eyes widened immediately and the scent of her heat spiked. No doubt her omega side was happy by this development.

“And I don't want to pressure you or do anything with it-” Kara continued to ramble on before Lena cut her off. “You don't want to use your rut? Why not! This would be perfect for my heat. You can knot me properly.”

There was excitement and hunger in her eyes.

“Yea.....there's um, there's the issue of that,” Kara said, not entirely wanting to give in so easily despite how her hips bucked up at the thought of being able to take Lena openly.

Lena frowned. She didn't understand. Why was Kara being so reserved now? Lena sat up, the sheets sliding off of her naked torso. “What's wrong?” she asked softly as Kara sat up too, her erection tenting the sheets a bit.

“Well, some alphas during their ruts...get a bit rut crazed. Since ruts are mainly to help produce offspring, my body kinda wants to do the same with you. And I don't want to subject you to that because it's a bit much-”

“I'm flattered,” Lena purred, her lips splitting in a wide grin. “My omega side is so happy right now. And so turned on.” Because her omega side _was_ happy that such a strong alpha had picked her to bear pups. And Lena's omega side wanted that. Wanted to bear pups for a strong alpha. Her human side knew now wouldn't be a good time. She was too busy with work. But maybe in the future.

Voice low in her throat, she straddled the alpha, their erection standing proud through the sheets between Lena's thighs.

“You sure it's alright? Some omegas hate being demeaned like that.”

Lena shook her head. “Obviously I'm on the pill, so nothings going to happen. But you can talk dirty to me like that if it'll help your alpha side. I might have accidentally caused this rut because of my heat. So I don't want to be unfair to you and not help you out. Besides, I'm sure it will help my heat out too.”

Kara seemed to debate something before she nodded her head. “Okay,” she breathed out and accepted a heated kiss from Lena, one of Lena's hands working the shaft through the sheet, twisting it so that pre cum leaked through the white fabric. She wanted to make sure Kara was nice and ready. Lena already knew she was ready, she could feel the wet dripping off of her, pooling under her legs.

They kissed for a bit longer before Kara pulled away.

“Get into breeding position,” Kara ordered with a low growl and it was like a switch had flipped. She was back in her commanding position. Powerful, strong, and lust driven. Lena shivered in delight at the command and got on her hands and knees, spreading her thighs out. Kara looked at Lena's glistening lower lips, even peeling them apart with her thumbs to look inside at the fluttering hungry walls.

She was going to feed them her hard long dick and fuck the shit out of Lena.

She dragged the heavy tip of her cock against Lena's lips, lubricating her cock further. And then she pushed in, achingly slow. Her thumbs kept Lena's lower lips peeled back so that Kara could see more of the insertion. The omega in front of her began to shake lightly as the cock entered her, spreading her tight passage apart. Despite the amount of fucking from last night, her walls were still tight and she could feel them being forced apart by Kara's huge cock.

She couldn't wait until it was pounding her, making her mind melt with ecstasy.

At long last, the tip of it settled against Lena's cervix, and she could feel all ten inches of it throbbing angrily inside her, ready to cum already. That was the thing about alphas and ruts. They didn't last long, but they made up for it by being horny a long time.

Kara let out a content sigh at being buried inside Lena like this. She placed her hands on Lena's hips and began to slowly push in and out. The slow tempo was nearly driving Lena to tears. She needed it fast and hard. How could Kara even hold back from her natural instinct of wanting to do that too?

“Kara...” she whined, arching her back more so Kara's cock could hit deeper.

“Just be a good omega and let me breed you,” Kara whispered, eyes slipping closed as her rut began to take over. Her hips picked up pace so suddenly, it sent a jolt through Lena. Her spine tingled at each strong hip thrust and she moaned, burying her face into the sheets. Her hands scratched the covers.

Kara's hips kept up their pace, going even faster. Wet noises and the sound of slapping filled the air as their sexes met and came apart. Lena's orgasm came first and she came so hard she squirted all around Kara's dick and onto her abs. But Kara didn't stop and Lena's oversensitive pussy came again. And then for a third time, her screams of pleasure ripping through the air. She could almost see stars from it.

“I'm going to breed you so well,” Kara mumbled, in a haze now.

Lena encouraged her. “Yes, you will. I'll be a good omega.”

“You'll take all of it, won't you?” Kara huffed, and Lena could feel it. The knot was growing. Kara's thrusts stopped as she tried to work it in, Lena's slick helping it inch inside. It was wide. Wider than any knot Lena had taken before, but she wanted to take it, if only for Kara. For her alpha. “Take all of my cum. All of my knot.”

“Yes,” Lena moaned, desperately. “Yes, I will.”

She spread her legs more, arched her hips back, and even spread her pussy lips with her fingers to help. The skin there was already stretched thin and the stretch burned, but Lena wanted the knot inside because it meant cum.

Kara's alpha cum.

With a sound of effort, Kara finally got it in, and they tied. Truly tied together. Lena's walls clamped down on Kara's dick in a vice like grip as she came for the fourth time. The rippling of the walls were too much for Kara as her sensitive dick head was crammed against Lena's cervix because there was no where else to go.

She came, her dick throbbing fiercely as her seed flowed out of her, splashing against Lena's walls and filling up her womb. She came and she came, it coming like a never ending stream, until finally, exhausted, she collapsed on top of Lena, pining her to the mattress.

The knot worked, keeping everything inside. Kara let out a content breath, snuggling into Lena's neck, inhaling her scent. Both of their cycles were slaked for now, but they knew it wouldn't be long before they had to go again.

Even now Kara's dick weakly pulsated, small jets of come exiting and filling Lena's already over stuffed womb. There was even a small bulge from how much Kara had come inside her, but Lena didn't mind. The release inside her was warm and comforting and she could feel the weight of it, just like she could feel the weight of Kara against her back.

They rested there for a moment, happy to know they had the rest of the full day to enjoy each other fully.


	9. Chapter 9

After three days of amorous activities that left them satisfied and pleasantly sore, Kara and Lena woke up to being wrapped up in each other's arms, smiling gently as the sun streamed in through the window. It was warm in their room and the sheets were rumpled from all their actions. They would need a thorough wash later. 

"Good morning," Kara said in a sleep husky voice as they stirred, Lena snuggling in deeper to the alpha's chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy," was the suffice and succinct one word answer. Mumbled into Kara's golden skin. And Lena did feel happy. Truly happy, for the first time in a long time. She didn't even worry about work for once, which was something new and shocking to her, but not entirely unpleasant. 

"Hungry?" Kara asked. Because she was. 

"Mhm, I think you satisfied my hunger for a long time, stud," Lena answered in a low purr that made Kara's ego inflate. 

Kara chuckled lightly at this. "No, I meant for food."

"Oh," Lena blinked. "Sure, I could go for whatever dish it is you want to make."

"How about pancakes with abs?"

"What now?"

"You know, waffles."

Lena rolled her eyes. "You're so corny."

"You love it, though."

Lena did; she couldn't deny it. Still, she playfully shoved Kara's shoulder. 

"That sounds amazing," Lena sighed and Kara left the bed to go make some. Lena took this chance to get up and stretch, admiring the bruise and scratch marks on her body that Kara had left in their passionate moments. She quickly showered and dressed, coming out of the bathroom in fresh clothes. Kara was done with waffles, setting up the table as Lena sat down and began to gobble it down. Neither of them had eaten properly since they'd both been stuck in heat and rut cycles. Kara too ate her meal quickly, and the both of them were quiet as they absorbed their food. 

When they finished, bellies full, Lena decided to break the silence. "I don't want to be cliche or anything, but....I need to know where we stand. If we're only dating, or if we're fuck buddies, or....?" Lena trailed off, uncertain. 

Kara gave her that charming smile of hers. "I want you to be my girlfriend Lena."

Lena could feel a flush spread on her cheeks from this. "I'd like that too." But then she sobered up a bit. "But with your job....won't things be tricky?"

Kara nodded her head. "They....might be. Which is why I'd need to find another job. I don't know where to look. I don't exactly have much experience in other areas."

"I told you I could vouch for you at my job. The position won't be stellar or noteworthy, but it'll be easy work."

"That would be great," Kara enthused. "Just let me know how the talk goes with your boss and I'll be there, ready to blow them away with my impressive skills."

It was settled, Kara and Lena would be officially together soon, and Kara would be switching her job. It was almost....a dream how easily this was all going. "Honestly, I'm surprised you're so willing to change your job for me."

Kara looked shocked at this assertion. "Why wouldn't I? My jobs not reputable and I'm getting bored of it. Plus, if I want to be serious with you, I can't be sleeping with other people," Kara said. 

"Still....it's nice," Lena pointed out. Kara just looked at her and smiled. 

* * *

Things after this went smoothly. 

So smoothly that Lena almost felt like the other shoe would drop at any other time, leaving her heart broken and devastated. 

Lena smoozed her boss. Kara got the position, and she and Lena started officially dating. There was just this instant connection between the two of them that made their lives so much easier. They went out on dates each weekend. They texted each day, called each other every other day. It was amazing how nice this all was. Lena couldn't believe how happy she was. 

She never expected to be in a relationship ever again. She'd thought she'd be in her late forties before she found someone as caring and mature as Kara. Even when she and Kara had their mini arguments, they would be solved quickly because Kara knew how to dissolve fights and Lena didn't want to be mad a prolonged amount of time at Kara. 

Before Lena knew it, it was a solid six months of them dating. Time had just flown by. And with that, came Kara's rut cycle. 

Cycles for alphas came every three to four months whereas for omegas they came every four to five months. But given enough time together and their ruts and heats would sync up. And for omegas who were going to have heat, they did not get their period that month. Still, they were a long ways from that. And dealing with an alpha while Lena wasn't in heat, was exhausting. Alphas were so exuberant with their desire to bed omegas. 

Still, Kara was a highly controlled alpha, even while in her rut, which Lena loved. Kara could go loose, if Lena gave her permission to go full force. But if Lena asked for a break, or looked tired, Kara would reel back and act completely nonchalant, even if her dick was still hard as stone and ready to go. Lena loved that about Kara, because she knew some alphas just didn't care. 

But it was with this rut, that new changes would come to them both. And not just changes in their relationship, but changes that would mean more responsibility. Changes that would test their relationship for good. 

The first clue should be that Lena didn't get her heat cycle the month after Kara's rut ended. Lena should have gotten her cycle that month but it was also possible it would be the next month so she didn't worry as much. But also because she was having so much fun with Kara and constantly thinking about her, she didn't notice that her other month had come and gone and she hadn't had her heat yet. 

Yet again, she didn't notice until it was Kara who noticed something first. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lena had been feeling off for a little while now, and she couldn't put her finger on why. She chalked it up to more stress at work due to some incompetent underlings and didn't think too much of it until three weeks later when Kara came over to have dinner at Lena's apartment.

The alpha came in and kissed Lena in greeting before pulling away and giving her a look.

“What's that look for?” Lena asked, arching a brow as behind her, the chicken sizzled on the pan.

“I....I don't know. You smell different is all,” Kara commented, brow furrowed up.

“Like chicken, maybe?” Lena asked, indicating to the meal cooking behind her.

Kara tipped her head to the side. “No....not like that. Like....” she shook her head, not sure. “I don't know. It's sitting in the back of my mind but I can't quite recall what. Maybe it'll come to me later.”

“Alright,” Lena said, not taking this too seriously and turning back to cooking. They had a nice conversation over the food and then watched a movie together before Kara had to go home. They had fallen into a nice steady pattern. Coming over to each other's place and having dinner and watching a movie or doing something fun together that didn't always have to involve sex.

They were amazing in bed no doubt, but they were also amazing out of it.

Lena thought no more of Kara's comment but it was clear from Kara's face when the alpha would come over, that she could still smell it and it was nagging at her. “Let's just settle things and google it,” Lena stated when Kara had tried to sniff her discreetly. Which hadn't been discreet at all.

“Fine,” Kara said, not even going to deny she had been checking out Lena.

Lena typed in the search and her eyes went wide when she saw the result. “Pregnancy?” she questioned to Kara who shrugged. “I dunno. You're on the pill, aren't you?”

“Yes. I am. And I took an after heat pill for omegas who've been knotted on their heats,” Lena stated. “It shouldn't be a possibility.”

“Um, maybe check? I'd feel better if you got a test. I know the chances are slim to none, but it's better to know.”

“Alright,” Lena said, the mood that had been so warm before, now full of worry.

The next morning, after a restless night, Lena went out and bought three tests. She got home, drank a lot of water and sat on the loo until the results could come in.

She used one, than the other and then the last one, all staring at them in shock.

They all said the same thing.

She was going to have Kara's pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part coming up....


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is part three; there may be a part four to this story, not sure yet.

Lena is in shock. She doesn't want to think it's true but surely three tests can't lie to her? But how would this be possible? She was on pills and she took an after pill just in case after her heat or Kara's rut. It shouldn't be....and yet....and yet it was happening.

Shit. She threw the tests out angrily and turned on the sink so she could splash some cool water on her face. She looked in the reflection in her mirror. What did she do now? Did she tell Kara? But they had only just begun to date. What if Kara didn't want these pups? Did Lena even want these pups?

Lena placed a ginger hand on her stomach. She didn't even know them, didn't even feel them yet and still the answer to these pups was a resounding yes. She was an omega who had never before craved a family. But these were Kara's and hers pups. Kara inspired in her feelings she never thought she would have before and her omega instincts tell her that she wants these pups even if she logically knows she is no way prepared for them.

But she knows she can find a way if she really needs to.

The only issue remains, what does she tell Kara? Does she hide the truth from her? Does she admit it? But thinking of telling Kara the truth makes her feel shy and unsure. No, she won't say anything. At least not now, not until Lena figures out her own complicated feelings about this whole situation.

She turns off the sink water and the reflection in the mirror turns from pale and worried, to determined.

* * *

“So, did you figure out why you smell different?” Kara asked, leaning in and kissing Lena on the cheek when she came into the apartment.

“Hm, must just be because we're a couple is all,” Lena smiles, though she's nervous about lying to Kara. She's sure Kara deserves to know but not yet. Not until Lena can find the right time to say this.

“I don't mind the smell. It makes you smell more attractive, if that was even possible. I didn't know it was,” Kara chuckles and sits down. Lena has made dinner for them. It's so common, them being together like this every evening. They might as well move in, is what Lena thinks and is actually surprised to hear it echoed in Kara's own words later.

“Actually, I was thinking it was time we got more serious,” Kara said, starting a bit shyly like she wasn't sure how this would be received. “I've been looking at apartments. Places we can move in together. If you'd like.”

“You want to move in with me?” Lena gasps, pleasantly surprised.

“If you want to,” Kara says. “It's just that I enjoy spending time with you, so why not?”

“Kara, of course, I'd be happy to move in with you.” Kara practically lives here anyways, so why not. “Where were you thinking?”

Kara smiles, so bright it makes Lena's heart melt. “I've been looking up some affordable places and I'll send you the list later if you'd like. I actually signed up for an apartment tour later this week and I'd like it if you could come with me.”

Moving in together sounds amazing. But it might make hiding Lena's secret a bit harder. Guiltily her hand shifts under the table to lie flat on her stomach. Still, it's a secret she will have to share in the end, so she can't let this dampen her happiness with Kara.

They finish dinner, making light conversation about their day at work and then they retire to bed, curled up around each other.

* * *

“How's this apartment?” Kara asks as they walk inside the empty space of it, gandering.

It's in a nice part of the city and unlike Lena's sleek and faceless apartment that she lives in now, this one has character. It's homely. Warm and closed in, with no high ceilings but lots of colors to put a smile on her face. It feels right to be in such a place. Before, her apartment was fine, because she wasn't focused on love but on work and she didn't bother to put any personal touches in place. Now, however, she has Kara and the pup in her stomach and she has them to think of.

They've seen dozens of apartments. But this one, this one feels right. Lena can imagine a scene out of a Sunday morning. Kara in the kitchen, making breakfast while Lena sits on the couch, watching news as she attempts to file some last minute reports. Their pup, either a boy or girl, crawling around on the hardwood floor, smiling and happy as they played with toys. Such a warm scene. A happy one.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks as she notes Lena's hand curled up on her stomach.

“I'm fine,” Lena drops it. “Just felt a cramp.”

“Okay. Do you want anything for it?” Kara asks but Lena is already shaking her head no. “I think this apartment is perfect.”

“You're perfect,” Kara smiles and Lena can't help but smile back at her.

* * *

Lena schedules an appointment to see a doctor. She needs an ultra sound to see how everything is holding up. It's been two months and she's noticed that her stomach has distended a bit. Kara hasn't noticed or said anything about it when they both get naked to fuck the brains out of each other, but it's only a matter of time before she does notice and Lena will have to come clean to her about everything.

Lena knows it's cowardly to keep this hidden but she just needs a bit more time to process and then everything will be alright. Least she hopes so.

She's nervous about the appointment but goes in. The doctor is calming and he assures her everything will be alright. Then, he does the ultrasound and Lena struggles to make out what it says on the screen. He apparently knows what's there because he smiles and tells her, “you're having twins.”

“Oh,” she says at first, not sure how to react to this. Taking care of one pup was another thing, but two? Can she be a good mother to both? The doctor notes Lena's slightly concerned look and speaks up. “You'll be fine. You might get a bit bigger than you would with just one pup, but a healthy young omega like you should be able to support two pups with no issue.”

Two pups. Twins.

She and Kara are going to have twins and Kara doesn't know about this. Lena feels a mixture of happiness and dread. She's happy because twins. More to love. But also, twins! They're an even bigger responsibility. Lena has to tell Kara. By the end of this week, she promises to herself. Because she won't be able to raise twins alone.

Still, she fears saying anything. She knows that Kara is kind and shouldn't reject the new life forming in Lena. But, one can never know. Not all alphas are pup crazed or want to create pups. Kara certainly doesn't look the type. And besides, they just got into a relationship. This is so soon.

Lena shakes her head, trying to calm herself from her distressing thoughts.

She goes home, only to find Kara waiting outside Lena's apartment. The blonde doesn't look happy. She's upset, hands shoved into her pockets. Why is she upset? Lena has no missed calls or anything from her. Before Lena can ask, Kara gets up from the door she was leaning on and speaks. “How long?”

“How long what?” Lena blinks.

“How long did you know you were pregnant?”

That hits low. Lena can feel her stomach sinking. “I- not long,” she answers, figuring it's best not to lie about this. Kara has found out and she's not happy and a thousand terrible ideas run through Lena's head.

“Why didn't you tell me anything?” Kara steps closer, Lena shrinks back out of guilt.

“I was going to. I was,” she swore, feeling tears press in the back of her eyes. “But I didn't know how to go about it. It's not something easy to bring up in conversation.”

“I feel so dumb,” Kara breathes out. “I know something was off about your scent but I didn't bother to look it up. And then something niggled in the back of my head that your scent shouldn't have changed, even if we were mated. So I looked it up and found out that omegas change scent when pregnant.” Kara shakes her head. “I feel so dumb not to know this.”

“Don't feel dumb,” Lena says. “I didn't know either. I....I didn't even think it could happen. I was on the pill and I took after heat pills and still...”

Kara steps back, face drawn in. Lena doesn't like the look. “Kara....?” she calls out tentatively.

“I need to go,” she says roughly and Lena's heart stutters. This was what she feared. Rejection. Kara steps around her and heads downstairs, leaving Lena to put a hand to her mouth in abject horror.

Kara didn't want her.

Kara didn't want their pups.

Lena started to sob.


	12. Chapter 12

Lena was miserable ever since her altercation with Kara in the hallway. She couldn't stop replaying it in her head, over and over again like a broken record.

_She goes home, only to find Kara waiting outside Lena's apartment. The blonde doesn't look happy. She's upset, hands shoved into her pockets. Why is she upset? Lena has no missed calls or anything from her. Before Lena can ask, Kara gets up from the door she was leaning on and speaks. “How long?”_

_ “How long what?” Lena blinks. _

_ “How long did you know you were pregnant?”_

_ That hits low. Lena can feel her stomach sinking. “I- not long,” she answers, figuring it's best not to lie about this. Kara has found out and she's not happy and a thousand terrible ideas run through Lena's head. _

_ “Why didn't you tell me anything?” Kara steps closer, Lena shrinks back out of guilt. _

_ “I was going to. I was,” she swore, feeling tears press in the back of her eyes. “But I didn't know how to go about it. It's not something easy to bring up in conversation.”_

_ “I feel so dumb,” Kara breathes out. “I know something was off about your scent but I didn't bother to look it up. And then something niggled in the back of my head that your scent shouldn't have changed, even if we were mated. So I looked it up and found out that omegas change scent when pregnant.” Kara shakes her head. “I feel so dumb not to know this.”_

_ “Don't feel dumb,” Lena says. “I didn't know either. I....I didn't even think it could happen. I was on the pill and I took after heat pills and still...”_

_ Kara steps back, face drawn in. Lena doesn't like the look. “Kara....?” she calls out tentatively. _

_ “I need to go,” she says roughly and Lena's heart stutters. This was what she feared. Rejection. Kara steps around her and heads downstairs, leaving Lena to put a hand to her mouth in abject horror. _

And each time Lena thought of this, it only made a fresh wave of tears cascade down her face. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she felt so cold and lonely. She was curled up in bed, unable to sleep or to stop crying. She spent the whole night this way, soaking her pillows through with her tears. She barely even noticed the passage of time and when her alarm went off to indicate she should be getting up for work, only then did she roll around and shut it off, realizing she had wasted the whole night.

She pulled herself out of bed, wiping away the tears futilely. She was in no condition to go to work. For once, in her ten years of having a job ever, Lena was going to miss a day willingly. She got up and went to the bathroom, trying to make herself look more presentable. She didn't bother to look in the mirror. She knew she was a mess.

But she washed her face, brushed her hair, and blew her nose, so that she could at least sound like she hadn't been crying the whole night pathetically. Then she dialed her boss.

“Are you sick?” was the question when Lena explained she couldn't come into work today. “You sound like you have a sore throat.”

“Yea, I guess I must have caught some flu thing or something this late on.”

“Make sure to drink plenty of fluids. And let me know if you can make it into work tomorrow.”

Lena didn't even know what to think of work tomorrow. She didn't think this rejection and the hurt stemming from it would go away any time soon. She knew she couldn't keep letting Kara's rash actions hurt her deeply like this. But the truth was....this had never happened to Lena before. She'd never been rejected this badly. She wasn't sure how to deal with it. And it wasn't like she had any close friends she could rely on to help her. And she certainly couldn't drink. Not with the pups inside her.

“Thanks,” Lena manages to choke out and ends the call before she can start sobbing again. Thinking of the pups and how they won't have another parent in their life is a devastating thing to think about.

Lena desperately wants to go after Kara and just....just talk to her about this. But she's too scared to be rejected again. Lena had thought Kara would be different. Would be understanding. But she was just another alpha. Just like the rest of those assholes.

Lena goes to the kitchen to make some food. She needs to keep up her strength despite not having an appetite because she has pups to raise.

* * *

The rest of the week passes in a blur. Lena shuffles from one room to another, trying to keep her emotions in check. But she can't help but cry each night as she goes to sleep on a bed that smells faintly of Kara, that Kara used to frequent and now doesn't. Lena washes the sheets, erases any last scent of her.

She doesn't want to remember what she doesn't have.

Her boss gets increasingly more and more concerned each time Lena calls in that she can't make it to work. “Are you sure you're okay, Lena? This illness seems severe. Maybe you should see a doctor?”

A doctor can't heal a broken heart which Lena feels she has.

“I should be on my feet by next week,” she tells her boss, because she can't avoid the outside world any longer. She has to get herself together. Think of the future. Maybe Kara can't love Lena and their pups, but some other alpha can.

Lena resolves that she will be ready and better by the time Monday comes. She's stronger than this. She will not let some immature alpha reduce her to nothing. She can't stop thinking, however, about how Kara's number stays silent on her phone.

* * *

Sunday night finds Lena dancing to some music on the radio in an effort to elevate her mood when the door rings. Lena doesn't hear it the first time because the music is loud but it rings again and again. Lena turns the music down and goes to the door, wondering who it could be there. Her stomach twists on thoughts of it being Kara. Surely it can't be....?

She jerks open the door and her heart squeezes tight. Kara's on the other end, looking a tad sheepish and holding up a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Nobody says anything for a while.

Kara clears her throat. “Can I come in?” she asks timidly.

“I don't know if I want you here,” Lena responds with coldly even as she's shaking right now. From nerves. Anger. Excitement.

“Please, let me just tell you what happened,” Kara pleads.

“You rejected me. That's what happened.” Lena is matter of fact, trying to distance herself from the pain.

Kara shakes her head. “No, that's not it. I....I was overwhelmed. And angry. Angry you didn't tell me anything.”

“I was going to-” Lena cuts herself off, thinking better than to say this. “Whatever. I don't need you. I can raise these pups on my own.”

“You won't have to raise them on your own,” Kara assures. “I'll be there, every step of the way.”

Lena doesn't know how to respond for a second. This all sounds too good to be true. “What?”

“Lena....this really would be better if I could talk to you inside.”

“Fine,” Lena relents, unhappily, and lets Kara into the apartment. As she breezes past, her familiar scent mingles with the flowers and inspires longing deep in Lena's belly. Kara takes the time to go and get a vase, fill it with water and put the flowers there. Then, she turns around, hands in her jeans pockets. “Lena, I'm sorry,” Kara says earnestly. “I reacted very badly. Very, very badly, and I should have been more mature.”

“Yes, you should have,” Lena viciously agreed. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared Kara down, not giving in easily.

“I....I just didn't know what to do or think. I went home and I took some time to think things over. Not only on how I felt but what future we could offer our pups. And, I'm ready for this Lena. I'm ready for a family with you.”

Lena tried hard not to smile. This was what she had wanted to hear for so long. But she wouldn't let Kara off the hook so easily. Not after how sad Lena had gotten.

When Kara saw Lena's unyielding facial expression, she continued speaking. “I have to make it up to you, I know. I hope you haven't written me off entirely. I still want to do this with you.” She rocked back on her heels. “I'll let you think this all over. Of course, if you don't want the pups I understand-”

“I want them. I'll always want them,” Lena rushed in to say. “Even if you didn't want me, I'd want them.”

Kara's face softened at this and she made to approach Lena but stopped herself, thinking over the fact that distance might be good for them right now. That Lena might not appreciate her touch. “Lena, I know you're upset, but I was too. Because,” at this, Kara swallowed deeply before confessing, “I'd wanted a family for the longest time. And when you didn't tell me that you were expecting our pups, I got very upset at having to find out through another way. I thought you didn't want them. I thought you didn't want to commit to us. And I overreacted. I wanted those pups with you. I wanted to build that family with you, but I thought that by hiding this news you were ashamed of having my pups.”

Lena was shaking her head even as Kara was speaking. “Kara no. How many times must I say, I want these pups and I want you. I was just scared of your reaction. I didn't know if it would be good or bad. I never meant to keep it a secret from you.”

“Right,” Kara nodded her head. “I know that now. And I feel foolish I hadn't noticed it before. I think maybe we should take some time to cool off and get back into our correct mindsets. Think it over what you want and let me know. I'll wait on your call.” And then Kara awkwardly strode out even as Lena thought, I want you and only you, Kara.

But Lena didn't dare say those words. Not yet.

Not when her heart was still fragile.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena did not cave easily. It was two weeks after she and Kara had their talk and though Kara had reached out to Lena about what the next step in their relationship was, Lena had not responded. She wanted Kara to feel a bit of the hurt she had inflicted on Lena, even if Kara had been sorry about it.

It brought Lena some satisfaction to see the sad face emojis Kara sent her and it was after the two weeks were over that Lena finally texted Kara back that Kara could come over and have another talk about the future of their pups.

Kara was there the same day as Lena's text of acceptance, eyeing Lena's new figure. While the bump wasn't by any means pronounced, Kara's eyes were zeroed in on Lena's stomach. “Can I?” she asked in awe, hands reaching out to touch Lena. Lena obliged and rolled up her sweater, showcasing the small bump where their two perfect pups were. “Wow,” is all Kara can say as she places her hand there and keeps it there. Though they were too young to kick, Kara enjoys thinking that she can feel her cubs moving.

“We created this,” she says in awe and this time it's enough to make Lena blush.

“Yes, we did,” her voice is soft. “Despite all the odds and preventative measures, we made these pups. Your sperm is something else,” she teased gently.

“Yea, about that. We might have to get a way to control it, if we want to continue having sex without having pups each time. Not that I wouldn't mind more kids with you.” Kara leaned back, allowing Lena to replace her sweater.

“Keep it in your pants, alpha. We've barely even had this litter yet.”

“Right, sorry,” Kara ducked her head bashfully at Lena's joking.

“Coffee? Tea?” Lena offered, heading to the kitchen island. They were both still sort of awkward around each other but they hoped it would change with some time.

“Tea would be nice,” Kara said and sat down as Lena served two cups, one black and one light with milk. She gave Kara her milky cup, sliding it across the island that separated them. Lena stood as they talked, finding she was too fidgety to sit still.

“Let's talk about the future of our pups,” Kara said briskly, taking charge now and looking a bit more confident and alpha like as she got in control of the situation. “I want the best for them.”

“So do I,” Lena affirmed, blowing on her hot liquid.

“Did you do a check up on them?”

“Yes. Not long after I found out I was expecting I went to a doctor to see if they were healthy, and that's how I discovered we're having twins.”

“Twins?” Kara's eyes opened wide. She'd been hoping it would be a huge litter, though she knew human births tended to be singular. But to actually hear that she'd created two pups with Lena. That was amazing!

“Yes,” Lena said with a small smile.

“Then we have to double down on our plans!” Kara stated, feeling alpha pride fill her. She was going to have a strong family, she was sure. If she had a tail she would be wagging it right now. But she didn't.

“We still have a bit of time.”

“Time which will be over soon before we know it! We have to get rooms prepared for them. And make sure we know what schools they'll go to, what programs to sign them up for-!”

Lena cut Kara off by placing a hand on her shoulder. “Kara, relax. Everything will be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, deflating a bit. Uncertainty crept into her face. “This is my first litter. I don't want to mess up,” she confessed quietly.

“This is my first litter too,” Lena said. She'd never even though she'd have a litter of her own but here she was. Life worked in marvelous ways sometimes.

“But you're an omega. It's in your nature to know how to take care of your kids because you're more kind. I'm an alpha. We're meant to be rough and cocky and just protect you.”

“And you'll be able to do that just fine,” Lena assured. “We'll take this one step at a time. Supporting each other, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara smiled, suddenly in a better mood.

“And I also...I also wanted to say that I should have handled the situation better. I should have told you sooner,” Lena added. “But I was just so scared of your rejection that I balked.”

“Hey, it's okay,” Kara placed a warm hand over Lena's. “All that matters is that we finally made up. And can now continue living our life.”

_Seven months later_

“Nobody told me how fucking swollen my ankles would get. Why the fuck did no one tell me?” Lena grumbled as she came back to her apartment, setting her groceries down and plopping down on the couch. Kara was right behind her. “I'll bring you some ice and nice warm socks. That should help with the swelling. And don't worry about the groceries, I'll put them away.”

They no longer were staying in Lena's old apartment but the one she and Kara had picked out months ago. Redecorating and moving in had taken some time but they were almost entirely settled down. Kara was still building some furniture, but they had the more important ones up, like the bed. Which was very useful. With their relationship back on track, they found themselves even more amorous than usual. Lena found pregnancy hormones made her horny and she was always ready to jump Kara's bones if she wasn't busy having odd cravings.

Kara was weathering this all well. She was attentive and took care of Lena's every need without complaint, though Lena was worried that Kara was working herself too hard on Lena's behalf. It was nice to be pampered but Lena didn't want to be a burden. The twins were really showing now, Lena's belly looking like she'd swallowed down two watermelons. She'd never even knew stomachs could stretch that far.

But that wasn't what bothered her the most. It was how damn horny Lena got nowadays. It was like she needed Kara 24/7. Luckily, Kara was more than happy to provide. And she took extra care of Lena's swollen stomach.

“Let me do all the work, babe,” she would husk, laying Lena down on her back, spreading her legs where nether lips glistened with wetness. First she would kiss down Lena's naked thighs so softly, taking her time despite how Lena writhed impatiently above. Then, she would kiss Lena's pussy. Lingering kisses that lapped up the wetness there, tongue curling in and drawing out Lena's pleasure in low moans and groans. Lena would cum, so sensitive down there that it never took long.

Kara wouldn't stop there. She would keep eating Lena out until Lena was dripping down Kara's chin, having cum at least three more times. And then, dick hard in her pants, Kara would undo her buckle, slid her jeans down and hand guiding her dick, would gently insert herself into Lena.

The car with which Kara did all this made Lena appreciate her all the more. Some alphas didn't care for being soft and gentle with their mates even if they were carrying pups. Kara would rock her hips back and forth, cradling Lena to her as Lena moaned and moaned, growing tighter and tighter until she came around Kara's dick and Kara came inside her again.

Then Kara would roll Lena over and spoon her, arms around Lena's swollen belly, petting it, feeling for kicks.

“I can't wait until our pups will be born,” Kara mumbled into Lena's hair, inhaling her scent. She smelled even better now that they were mated.

“Me too. I wonder who they'll take after.”

“Probably you,” Kara yawns, sleepy now. She imagines two girls, with Lena's jet black hair, running around the apartment, giggling and laughing. They'd be smart like Lena too.

“I was thinking they'd be more like you,” Lena answers because in her mind, it's two little boys they'll have, both with blonde hair and Kara's gentle but energetic nature.

“Hm, maybe it'll be both. We did get lucky enough to have twins,” Kara squeezes Lena tighter.

“Do you think....do you think we'll be ready for them?” Lena voices a concern she's been having. They never really planned for pups but now they're here and they're happening. What if Lena won't be a good mother? Many have called her cold and callous. Will she be able to show her children the love they need?

“Hey, don't be like that,” Kara says. “Not every parent is perfect and I'm sure they'll be things we don't know about but we're in this together. We'll raise them right.”

Lena smiled and feel asleep to Kara's confidence in their relationship and parenting skills. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Push. Keeping pushing!” Kara encouraged as Lena's death grip on her hand increased. Lena's neck was straining and her face was flushed as primal screams erupted from her mouth. “I”m fucking pushing, alright?! I'm fucking pushing!”

Then, a loud wail broke through the air and the last pup slithered out, the nurse catching him. “Congrats miss Luthor, you now have two healthy baby boys.”

Lena's head collapsed against the pillow, drained. Kara leaned in and kissed her sweaty forehead. “This is it,” she smiled. “We're officially parents.”

Lena just gave a tired smile and let her eyes slip closed.

* * *

Lena came back from the hospital two days later, Kara carrying the basset with their twins in her hands as she hummed happily. Their pups had been born, super healthy, and looking so adorable. She couldn't wait to be a great mother or father to them. When Lena came into the apartment she saw Kara had strung up blue balloons and streamers and even set a cake in the middle for Lena.

“I figured we could celebrate a bit.”

“Oh, Kara, thank you,” Lena smiled. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone about her pregnancy but obviously when her belly got too big at work she had to start telling people. Director Allison had been so excited for her and had given her two months of paid leave. Starting now. Lena would take this time to work out, and take care of the pups. “Though I don't think I'll be eating much cake for a while. I've got to get rid of this belly fat,” she squished it between her hands. She'd never had such a flabby body before and it irked her. She was worried Kara wouldn't find her attractive anymore.

“Don't worry about it. You need to keep up your strength, especially since you'll be taking care of these two while I'm at work.” Kara took the sleeping twins to the cribs she had made for them in the room over.

Lena did have to say, the cake was interesting and she was craving something to raise her sugar levels. She took a little bit of the icing on her finger and popped it into her mouth. “Alright, Henry and Abel are sleeping. How about we pop the champagne and get this party started?” Kara smiled, taking out a non alcoholic one. Then, she and Lena enjoyed the cake and drink up until the twins woke up and began crying for their mother.

“I've got this. They're probably hungry.” Lena went to them, a bit unsure how to feed them. But she shouldn't have worried. Her omega instincts kicked in when she saw their tiny crying faces and she scooped them up, holding their tiny bodies in her arms, cradled to her. Within moments she had her breasts out and was feeding them, the two suckling hungrily. She was filled with overwhelming joy at this. She was so in love with her pups already. She couldn't bare thinking of leaving them.

Kara watched from the doorway, arms crossed and a cheesy smile on her face. “Can you believe we made that?” she asked in awe.

“I can,” Lena affirmed. “And they're beautiful.”

“I can't wait to teach them stuff. Can't wait for them to be grown up already,” Kara confessed. “I can see us all doing stuff together as a family.”

“You do? More than what we are right now?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” Kara nodded her head, shuffling her feet. “I intend to marry you one day, Lena.”

* * *

Naturally, the bliss of having newborns began to fade when each night the two parents were woken up by cries. “What now?” Kara groaned as she stuffed a pillow over her face to drown out the cries.

“I don't know,” Lena rocked both twins in her hands. She knew Kara needed sleep for work but the twins hadn't stopped crying for a good thirty minutes now. They were generally good about it. But what was wrong this time?

“Did you feed them?”

“Yes.”

“Change their diaper?”

“Yes,” Lena said in exasperation.

“Then what is wrong?” Kara sat up, giving up on trying to fall asleep. She joined her mate, taking Henry from her and patting him on the back like she'd seen in some books. Immediately he burped and the crying lessened.

“Oh, they must be gassy!” Kara deduced.

“Then we need to burp them,” Lena agreed and the two began to do that. The babies cries began to lessen until they stopped and then they began to get sleepy again. Lena and Kara tucked them both in, staring at them as Kara rubbed the back of her neck. She loved the kids but lack of sleep made her cranky. “You look like you need something to relax you,” Lena insinuated. Staying home and taking care of the kids wasn't easy for her, but Kara had to bring home all the bacon now, and also take care of the kids in the evenings. It could be a lot sometimes.

“I'm fine, Lena,” Kara refused. “I might as well stay up and do some work so maybe I can leave work earlier today and cook you dinner. I know you would love that.” Kara kissed Lena on the cheek.

Lena couldn't help but feel neglected. Over the past two weeks or so, about a month after Lena gave birth, she'd been propositioning Kara for sex and each time the alpha had turned her down. Was it because she was fatter now? Because she hadn't lost all her baby weight?

“Fine,” she couldn't keep the petulance out of her voice as she stomped back to their shared bed.

Kara sensed something was off. “Lena, what's wrong?” she asked softly because the twins were finally sleeping.

“Nothing.”

“It's not nothing. I've made you upset. Why?” she gently grabbed Lena's arms and spun her around. Lena couldn't help the tears coming to her eyes. Damn hormones. “You don't want me anymore,” she said in a tearful whisper. Kara hiked up a confused brow.

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since I've had the pups you don't touch me like you used to.”

Kara lets out a heavy sigh. “Because I don't want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” Lena blinks back tears.

“Yes,” Kara nods. “I wasn't sure if you were ready for intimacy again. You've given birth and I know some omegas need time for that. To recover. So I was giving you space.”

“But I was giving you all these signals, saying I wanted sex.”

“I know. But I still think it's too early for us to have sex-”

“Kara it's been more than a month!” Lena exclaimed with some exasperation. “I'm more than okay for you to touch me and have me.”

Kara thinned her lips, looking unsure. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want you. Want you to touch me.” She leaned in, voice going deeper. Kara kissed her then, kissing her softly and lovingly. Her hands grabbed Lena's ass and squeezed tight before guiding her backwards to the bedroom. She gently put Lena on the covers before separating the kiss so she could undress.

“You don't have to be gentle with me,” Lena husked, eyeing hungrily the toned muscle put on display as well as the bobbing erection as Kara finally took off her boxers.

“Are you sure...?”

“I won't break, alpha. Though I dare you to try.”

Kara growled at that challenge and pushed Lena into the covers, kissing her hungrily and tearing off her pjs. They all landed on the floor and Kara's leaking erection bumped into Lena's inner tight making the omega keen. It had been far too long since she'd been touched like this and she wanted more. Now.

With one hand, she wrapped it around the alpha's erection and tugged, guiding Kara where she needed her, to her wet slit. When the tip of Kara's cock felt the wetness, she groaned out, sinking in the head impatiently.

But before Kara can do that, Lena wants one more thing to be clear. It's something she's thought about for a while now but never had the bravery to say. To do this means they're moving further into their relationship but she wants that. Needs that. They've already had pups, it only makes sense to ask for this.

“Mark me,” Lena begs as Kara kisses down her chest, laving her nipple.

“Mark you?” she pauses, unsure eyes looking up at her lover.

“Yes.”

Kara nods her head after a momentary pause. “Very well. Until we can get matching rings, this will be the way I mark you,” she said. And then she bit down hard on Lena's neck. Lena keens at being marked. She feels closer to Kara now. As if their bond cannot be so easily broken. When Kara is done, deep indents on Lena's neck that will fade into a bruise and faint scarring for all the world to see, Lena does the same to Kara and the blonde groans as her hips buck in reflex and sink into Lena more. She's halfway in and she pulls out and thrusts all the way back in as Lena removes her mouth from Kara's neck, the mark gleaming red in the dark.

She moans, loudly and Kara shushes her. “The pups will wake up if you're too loud.”

“Then you'll need to make sure I'm quiet.”

Kara grins and pulls all the way out before flipping Lena over onto her stomach, pulling her hips up. In this position, Lena's moans will be muffled by the sheets. Kara slides back in, pushing Lena's walls apart. She feels so huge, even bigger in this position, and Lena nearly sobs. It's been so long since she's been filled up like this. So deeply.

“Hard. Fuck me like you mean it,” Lena tells Kara. And though she's not on her heat, she feels dizzy with want now that she's getting what she wants.

“I'm going to fuck this beautiful body of yours,” Kara promises. “So good, that you'll be begging for more.” And Kara begins to thrust in and out, in and out. Lena shakes and quivers, coming in five minutes flat. Kara grunts out as walls grip on her cock, trying to milk her. But she's not ready yet, her dick throbbing but not ready to spill. She begins her pace again, hands on hips, going harder and deeper with each thrust. She can feel Lena's spongy barrier and she tries to brush against it each time so that Lena can be awash with pleasure.

Soon Lena's orgasm is arriving again and she screams into the sheets, Kara finally spilling inside her, warm seed covering her walls. Kara's been backed up and she cums a lot. Some of it leaks out from their conjoined sexes and she huffs as she collapses on top of Lena, still inside her. They lay like that, bodies sticky.

Kara is still hard inside Lena. Lena smirks, because she's not done yet. She's going to fuck Kara all morning long and when Kara shows up to work tired it won't be because of the kids this time.


	15. Chapter 15

“Thank god, your mother could take the twins for the weekend,” Lena groaned out happily as she and Kara picnicked under the moonlight sky. The twins had learned how to walk and that meant they were getting everywhere, often leaving Lena and Kara to catch them before they destroyed something. It was exhausting.

“I know,” Kara sighed out, raising a glass of champagne to her mouth before handing one over to Lena. They loved the twins. Henry and Abel had such thick black hair and bright blue eyes. They were mini Lena's but as small boys and Kara found she had a soft spot for them even if they did get up to mischief. “I'm glad the two of us have some time together now.”

Lena was about to drink from her glass when she saw something in it. Something metal and shiny. She gasped, fingering it out with a trembling hand. “Kara is this....is this?” she couldn't even finish her own thoughts.

With a smirk, Kara got to her knees and took the ring from Lena's fingers. It was a simple and yet expensive ring. Kara knew how much Lena liked simplistic minimalist designs, even in jewelry. “I told you I intended to marry you, Lena. And while we've both been busy, raising the twins and doing our jobs, I thought with the summer approaching, this would be a good time for us to tie the knot, no pun intended. We're all but promised to each other and I want everyone to know that you are. So, Lena, will you become my Ms. Danvers?”

Lena felt tears well up in her eyes. Now the reason for the picnic made so much sense. Kara was setting up a romantic one so the two of them could have this special moment. “Yes, yes I'll become your wife,” Lena said and held out her hand, allowing Kara to slide on the ring.

Then, under the delicate glow of the moon and to a symphony of crickets, they kissed softly in joy at their new union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part four is coming up after this. It may or may not be the last part of the story. Not sure yet.


	16. Chapter 16

The wedding was nothing short of a fairy-tale. Lena and Kara had both spent considerable time planning out the event. Everything had to be perfect because it was their special day. But, that didn't mean the planning part would be easy. There was much arguing due to raised stress levels and Kara and Lena found themselves at odds even over the color of the invitation cards.

It was frustrating and Kara felt more than once that they might as well just do a quick wedding in the park rather than deal with all this. But Lena wanted something big, because she wanted it to be a reflection of her love for Kara. And Kara, because she loved Lena, let the woman have her way.

They eventually settled on a simple vanilla cake with their likeness on top as toppers. They rented out a venue in a hall that was full of history to the town and which often was the location for such events. The flowers would be roses, symbolic of their love to one another. And they would only be inviting the closest of friends. There was no need for complications on their wedding day.

As the day was set and came closer, Lena found herself growing nervous. Was she getting cold feet? But no, that couldn't be possible. She loved Kara and she wanted to be married to her, so then why did she feel this way?

Was she....doubting her own self? Her own ability to be married? Would Lena even be a good wife? She didn't like this uncertainty. And as the special day drew closer, she only grew more and more uncertain. Until even Kara could tell something was wrong. They had just turned in for the night and while Kara was able to easily fall asleep, Lena couldn't. She kept tossing and turning until it got so bad Kara woke up.

“Babe, are you alright?” Kara asked, startling Lena. She had thought Kara was peacefully asleep. She felt bad for waking her up.

“Go back to sleep,” she dismissed.

“No, something's bothering you,” Kara refused. “What's wrong?”

Did Lena dare tell Kara? She didn't want to worry her, but Lena also was tired of holding this all in. “I'm nervous,” Lena admitted in a soft whisper.

“Babe, don't be. The ceremony will be over before you know it,” Kara told her as they laid in bed the night before the wedding.

“I know. But what if I mess up? What if I trip in my dress? What if-”

Kara quickly cut off her wife's rambling with a swift kiss. She pulled back, a soft smile on her face. “Lena, you're perfect.”

“No, I'm not,” she retorted, the words not having their intended effect on calming her down.

“To me, you are. And the event doesn't have to perfect. We're human. We can make mistakes.”

“But I want the event to be perfect. Because this is our wedding. I want everyone to know how much I love you. If I do it wrong, they might think less of me.”

“I don't care what others think. I only care about you,” Kara said in all seriousness.

Lena sighed but didn't say anything. She turned her back on Kara and looked out the half open window. It was getting late, she needed to get some rest for the big day. She had hair and make up appointments all early on.

“Lena,” Kara scooted up to her, kissing her on the shoulder. “Let me take your mind off of your nerves,” she enticed, putting another kiss on Lena's neck that sent goosebumps prickling on her skin.

“You aren't nervous?” Lena asked, turning around to face Kara. They were so close they were breathing in each other's air.

“Of course I am. I am marrying such an amazing omega as you, and I don't want to mess anything up. But I also want to marry you and show you how good I can be to you. So don't feel stressed out. As long as we love each other, it makes for more than a perfect wedding,” she said, cupping Lena's face with her hand and kissing her softly this time.

“Thank you. For your confidence,” Lena said. “You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better.”

“I guess you could say I have a way with my mouth,” Kara waggled her brows.

“And with other parts of you too,” Lena said, smirking deviously now. “Is that offer still on the table? I want you to fuck me so good I'll be too tired to think about the wedding.”

Kara smiled. “Gladly. But you might not be able to walk down the aisle tomorrow,” she warned, leaning in to whisper this into Lena's ear before licking the shell of it. Lena shuddered at the promise and allowed Kara to throw off the covers revealing their pj clad forms. Already in the dim light, Lena could make out the growing bulge of Kara's boy shorts. It made her lick her lips. She enjoyed Kara's dick. It was just the right size for her and it made her cum so hard.

Already she was wet, the smell of her readiness filling the air. Kara hovered over her, pressing a kiss to Lena's forehead. “Take off your underwear. I want to fill you up with my cock and cum.” Lena shuddered once more in a wash of heat that sent goosebumps prickling up and down her skin. She hurriedly shimmed her underwear off and dropped it to the side of the bed. Kara smiled and went down so her face was even with Lena's pussy. And then Kara took a huge swipe of the wetness there with her tongue.

Lena held back a sigh of contentment as she leaned down and allowed Kara to eat her out. The blonde started off gentle, sucking and licking, coaxing more wetness out of Lena. Then, she started pushing her tongue in, using her hand to spread Lena's folds and get more inside her. Lena's hips began to rock up as the tempo increased and then she was coming softly, eyes fluttering as her body relaxed into the sheets. But Kara didn't let Lena relax for long. She immediately got up, wiping her mouth clean, other hand working free her cock from her briefs, before she pushed right into Lena without warning.

The burn from the insertion and the shock of the suddenness of it, make Lena cry out and arch her back as pain turned to pleasure. Kara's hands held onto Lena's hips as Kara adjusted to being inside Lena. It was always so good to be inside. It was hot and soft, and it felt like home. Kara let Lena also adjust, before she withdrew only until her tip was left, and then slammed back in with a snap of her hips. Lena hissed as a brutal pace that battered her cervix was maintained without apology by Kara.

“Kara, fuck,” Lena gasped out. The blonde had not been kidding about Lena not being able to walk tomorrow. Her hands fisted the sheets, trying to hold on as Kara gave it her all, rutting away with abandon.

“I love Lena. And this wedding is going to be perfect. Don't worry about anything,” Kara said between huffs as Lena screamed and orgasmed before she knew she was. It had happened so suddenly. Kara only thrust harder through the clenching walls and flipped Lena around so she could fuck her from behind, her pace not slowing as she didn't grow tired.

Lena moaned happily into the covers. Kara had been saying something before but Lena's mind was so occupied with Kara's dick that she couldn't even bother to find out what it was. She arched her back up more to take even more dick in, the hot steel between Kara's thighs even deeper in this angle.

“Moooore,” she found herself asking for.

“What does my omega want?” Kara asked, half panting from all the hard work. She could feel her back grow sweaty from the effort and she would need a shower later. But it would be worth it if it helped calm Lena down.

“Moooore. Fill me,” Lena begged, her omega wanting the alpha to release inside her.

“Not yet,” Kara said. “You haven't earned it. Come for me once more like a good girl.”

Lena didn't think that would be too hard to do. And with a couple more vicious thrusts from Kara's hips, Lena was coming again without any warning, this time, her wetness slipping out from between her thighs and coating Kara's lower abdomen. Kara gasped, feeling on the edge of releasing. But not yet. She grit her teeth and fucked through the tight tunnel that choked her cock for cum, humping into Lena a couple more times to elongate the orgasm before she came inside her.

Kara groaned lowly, bending over Lena's back as her hot come splashed against Lena's quivering walls that greedily took everything in.

Lena let out a content groan, as Kara remained hilted deep inside her. A warmth spread through Lena and she collapsed to the sheets, letting Kara empty inside her with strong blasts of virile cum before the blonde grabbed Lena by her sides, and still with her dick inside Lena, sat her up on her lap as Kara laid on her back.

The sight of Lena above her was eve more erotic, and Kara hastily drew Lena's shirt over her head so she could see those magnificent breasts bounce as they fucked. “We're not done yet,” Kara said, her cock still hard despite cumming hard.

Her hands feel to Lena's hips, lifting her up and down as the black haired woman began to fuck herself up and down on the hard rod nestled within her folds. Strands of cum dripped out, causing a wet slapping noise to fill the room as they began to thrust into each other.

Kara watched, as Lena's tits went up and down and she couldn't resist going up and licking a pebbled nipple into her mouth. Lena moaned and bounced down harder on Kara's cock, rubbing her folds and her clit against the base of Kara's cock where a knot was forming.

Kara thrust in harder, using her legs to give her more leverage to thrust upwards. She could feel her cock tip battering into Lena's cervix again and it made pleasure go down her shaft. Lena's walls clamped down on Kara's cock, coating it in cum as Lena came, hips grinding down. Kara waited until it was over so that she could work her knot in before it fully inflated. It slid in with a wet pop, Lena's lower lips stretching as they sealed around it. Kara stilled as she released inside of her soon to be wife, the knot trapping everything inside.

Lena looked tired now, but Kara wasn't done. When her knot went down, they would go at it again. Until Lena truly forgot about the wedding and could got sleep peacefully.

For the meantime, she sat up, her knot shifting inside Lena, and kissed her, letting their lips tangle together sweetly.

And tomorrow, their wedding would be perfect. Well, almost perfect, if not for one tiny mishap. 


End file.
